


Long Distance

by LyricalKris



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalKris/pseuds/LyricalKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows about the dangers of the Internet, the liars and the creepers. But friendship can spark there and so can love. Edward and Bella met and fell despite the distance, but though his feelings were true, not everything he said was. A collab with myonlyheroin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Kris’s A/N: Hello, friends! This little ditty is a collab between me and myonlyheroin. Bella’s PoV is mine, and she’s taking Edward. I’m hella excited about what we have planned for you!**

**MOH’s A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you guys are excited as Kris and I are about this story, and we can’t wait to see what you guys think of it!**

* * *

“Dr. Casas, do you think I’m smart?”

 

Bella looked over at her professor who looked over his glasses back at her, blinking in perplexion. For such a brilliant man, it took him an unreal amount of time to process mundane conversation. She liked to imagine he was thinking so many things at once putting the right words together in the right order was difficult. “I feel this is a trick question.”

 

“I don’t play those kinds of games.”

 

He smiled at her, peering in his microscope again. “If you weren’t smart, Miss Swan, you wouldn’t have been accepted into Eleazar Casas’s lab.” He patted his chest. “I do pride myself on picking only the brightest students.”

 

Bella rubbed her eyes. “I’m trying to understand Dr. Scarpinato’s paper, but it’s going over my head.”

 

“It’s not you, my dear,” Dr. Casas said with a chuckle. “Dr. Scarpinato, although brilliant and innovative, is rather notorious for his presentation. What good, I ask you, is the man’s work to anyone if no one can understand his work. It’s done on purpose, really. When he pulled away from the rest of the community, started Volturi Industries, he stopped sharing his knowledge.”

 

He looked up. “But I’ve gotten off track.” He moved to a cabinet and began to rummage. “Dr. Cullen spent a great deal of his career reorganizing his research and expounding on it. His interpretive papers will help.”

 

“Dr. Carlisle Cullen?” Bella asked, raising an eyebrow. The man was a legend in the scientific community at Northwestern. “You knew him?”

 

“Still do, I believe.” The professor smiled at her briefly before moving on to a different drawer. “Cullen family,” he murmured in his collating data voice. “Esme Cullen--very beautiful. Not as beautiful as my Carmen, but quite lovely. Two sons. Big brother…” He snapped his fingers. “Edward Cullen. I believe he just got engaged to a nice young woman. Lily? Something like that.

 

“Younger brother, Emmett. Ah. Here we go.” The professor pulled out a thick file folder and handed it to Bella. “This should help with your research, but…” He picked up a notepad and scrawled something on it. An email address. “Contact Emmett. He followed in his father’s footsteps and did work in this very lab, oh, I suppose it’s been three or four years now. He’ll be happy to help.”

 

“You mean talking to a human being? That’s always preferable.” Bella flipped through the file, getting more excited as she processed the new data. “Thanks, Dr. Casas.”

 

Bella turned back to her laptop, pulling up her e-mail account. ECullen1121. It was a personal not a professional e-mail address. She hesitated, but then she shrugged.

 

What did she want to say to the legendary Dr. Carlisle Cullen’s youngest son?

**~0~**

**From: ECullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

 

_I have to admit I’m surprised Eleazar referred you to me instead of my father. It’s probably for the best. He has so many admirers as it is, I’m afraid one more inflation of his ego and his head might actually explode._

_I’m kidding, of course. My father is actually a very humble man, and yes, he is brilliant. I’ll be sure to pass on your admiration._

_It feels like yesterday I was an undergrad researcher. What do these doctors have against speaking plain English, right? They make it more complicated than necessary. I’d be happy to help however I can._

_Edward Cullen._

 

“Edward?”  Bella pushed her glasses back up her nose and frowned at the screen. Had the professor given her the wrong e-mail address.

 

**From: Bella Swan**

**To: Edward Cullen**

 

_I’m sorry. I think I was trying to reach Emmett Cullen. Your brother, right? Maybe a mix up of addresses?_

The next e-mail came almost ten hours later.

 

**From: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

_Well, you can try to talk to him, but I’m not sure how much help he can be to you. He failed basic high school chemistry._

_I don’t think it was an e-mail address mix up. It’s a remarkable quirk Eleazar has. He can keep a thousand conflicting theories straight in his head, but he’ll mix up the mundane details like which of the Cullen brothers is a scientist._

Bella snorted. That didn’t surprise her.

 

**From: Bella Swan**

**To: Edward Cullen**

 

_Are you at least engaged to a Lily?_

 

This time, the next message came through right away.

 

**From: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

 

_EMMETT is MARRIED to ROSE--Rosalie. Eleazar was at the wedding._

At this, Bella giggled, climbing into bed.

 

It was easy to talk to Edward. That was a good thing. Scientists could be socially awkward. Dr. Casas was lucky to be socially awkward in an endearing way.

 

Her phone buzzed again just as she was pulling the blankets over her head.

 

**From: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

 

_But back on subject. I can give you my brother’s e-mail address if you think it might help. Or, if you’d like to send me what questions you have, we can go from there._

__  
  


**Epov**

 

When he received the first email from Bella, he knew instantly it was a case of mistaken identity, that she must have thought he was Emmett, but Edward couldn't bring himself to care much about the mix up.

 

He found he simply wanted to know more about this Bella who was emailing him. He had received the first email just as he was walking out of his office at the cancer research institute in Manchester.

After he received the first message, he told his secretary to hold any and all calls. His thoughts soon moved back to Bella and her research, his curiosity getting the better of him.  He quickly found that he liked the banter the two of them seemed to share in just a few emails back and forth.

 

**From: Bella Swan**

**To: Edward Cullen**

 

_I was curious. shouldn’t you be asleep? I mean, I should already be asleep, it is 2am where I am._

**From: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

_Well, seeing how it is just 8am here, where I am in jolly old England, I am wide awake. Though, I really need some coffee…_

Edward’s mind was all over the place after just a few hours at the office, and a few more emails to and from Bella that he figured that he would most likely not get any work done for most of the day. He might as well work from home instead, so he packed up his briefcase, grabbed his phone and locked his office door.

 

As he headed to his car, his phone pinged with an alert of a new email.

 

**From: Bella Swan**

**To: Edward Cullen**

 

_No, I think I am probably much safer sticking with you on this, if you don't mind of course. You are probably the safer bet, so I think I will take my chances on you._

_Would you mind if I send you my thesis and outline for my project, and we go from there?_

He unlocked his car door, set his briefcase in the passenger seat, and wondered if he should reply now or later. The cold air in the car soon made his decision for him. On the way home, he found he was curious as to what she chose as her project and how he could possibly help.

 

Once he reached his flat, he threw his keys on to the counter in the entrance hall and made his way into the kitchen, going about making his dinner as he replied to Bella.

 

**From: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

 

_To be quite fair, I think I am the safer bet. Don't you know that I know everything? And no, Miss Swan, that is not my ego talking. Okay, well, maybe it is. Just a bit...._

_Please send me your thesis and outline. I would love to see what you have planned so far._

 

_Until next time,_

_Edward_

 

He shut off his phone, and finished his dinner, watching telly up until he finally gave into his yawns. Once morning came, he couldn't check his phone fast enough, and was eager to see if the Bella had replied.

 

**From: Bella Swan**

**To: Edward Cullen**

 

_Sir, you will find attached an outline of my research. I would recommend looking at the thesis first, as it contains what I hope to accomplish with this project, and then the outline._

_Please feel free to add anything you think I should cover or any ideas on how to do this. I am open to any and all help you can give me._

_Signed,_

_A stressed out university student_

 

He opened the documents and found that Bella was very thorough, and very organized in what she wanted to say and hoped to accomplish. The more he read, the more ideas he thought to incorporate in her project.

 

He only hoped she would like just what would add in the notes.

 

So he called into work, told them he would be working from home that day as well and set about adding notes to her documents. Bella Swan was obviously a smart student and would accomplish a lot with this project. She definitely knew where she wanted to go with this.

 

He made his notes and attached them in his next email.

 

**From: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

 

_Dear stressed out university student,_

_You are a brilliant woman, and what I read makes me proud you are taking this on. You will find my notes attached inside the documents you sent me. I hope you don't mind._

_Look forward to working with you,_

_Edward_

 

It didn't take long for the next reply to come through, or a smile to form on Edward's face.

* * *

**Kris’s A/N: Many thanks to jessypt for betawork and, of course, to myheroin for putting up with my nitpicky ass.**

 

**MOH’s A/N: Kris isn’t THAT nit picky. I’m excited to be working with her on this! Thank you all for reading!**

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kris’s A/N: Hanging out at the airport until our flight leaves at 5:00. Welp. The good thing is it means I had time to get this edited and posted hahah!

It had been a week since Bella first e-mailed Edward. It was becoming habit now to wake up groping for her phone and his latest reply. His analysis of the latest data she provided was in depth and, unlike Dr. Scarpinato’s, easy to understand. The breadth of his knowledge was impressive for a grad student. He wrote with the eloquence of a full blown professor.

 

The night before, he’d succeeded in coaxing her into telling him one of the theories she kept in the back of her head as possibly farfetched—something she would be able to explore with more time and schooling, perhaps.

 

To: Bella

From: Edward

 

_My, my, my, but aren’t you a clever mouse? It took me several years to come to that conclusion. Your base conclusions aren’t wrong. I’ve attached a study the lab up here is doing. Very hush, hush, Swan. The world isn’t ready for this information yet, but I think you might enjoy a bit of a taste._

Cold in the chill of the morning, Bella pulled her comforter up over her head and brought her cell up close to her face, smiling as she read Edward’s instructions to pay attention to particular sections that spoke to her ideas. Not for the first time, Bella wondered what Edward’s voice sounded like. The quirks in his language were distinctly not-American. She yawned, considering for only a moment if it was rude to ask a personal question of a man she had contacted in a professional guise. But then, they’d touched on the personal from the get go, hadn’t they? And Edward still occasionally included little asides about Professor Casas.

 

Shrugging to herself and blaming early-morning-sleepiness, Bella tapped out an e-mail that had nothing to do with science.

 

From: Bella

To: Edward

 

_Okay. Curiosity begs the question, and you can tell me if I’m being nosy or rude. Do you speak with an English accent?_

To: Bella

From: Edward

 

_Do you read my e-mails with an accent?_

_Yes, as it happens. Despite spending many formative years in the states, I am, at heart, a good English lad. Though I will say when I’m in America for any length of time, I start speaking like you damn Yankees._

Bella screwed up her lips, her curiosity sparked now. His answer had brought on too many questions. Sure, if he’d gone to Northwestern, it stood to reason that he’d spent some time in the states, but something about his reply hinted that he hadn’t just been here for college.

 

To: Edward

From: Bella

 

_Losing an accent sounds like a pretty serious condition. How often have you been in the states long enough for that to happen?_

To: Bella

From: Edward.

 

_Ah, not painful at all. It’s rather a romantic tale, really. My mother was an American in the army. She wandered into a coffee shop on her day off and smacked right into a blond English lad so wrapped up in his research, he ran right into her. Quite literally. He turned around with a scalding cup of coffee and burned her._

_Yes, if it weren’t for second degree burns, I might not exist._

_In any event, long story short, my mother is American and my father is English, which means I’m both. I was born in England and lived there the first four years of my life, then I was in America until I was nine, then England until I went to school there in the states, and now I’m back here again._

Of course, that did nothing to satisfy Bella’s curiosity; it only made things worse. As she got ready, she tried to tell herself not to be so damn nosy, but when she sat down to reply to Edward’s email, she couldn’t help herself.

 

To: Edward

From: Bella

 

_Okay, I beg for more details. All I’m saying is that if someone dumped hot coffee on me, I’d be more inclined to want that person as far away from me as possible._

 

To: Bella

From: Edward

 

_Well, no one ever accused my mother of being a rational person._

_That’s not true, of course. My mother is lovely. My father felt horrendous, as you might expect. It was one of those awkward affairs where he tried to help her clean off and ended up pawing at her rather like a drunken prat, which my mother initially thought he was. But once she’d got sufficiently away from him and saw he was beside himself, SHE felt bad for HIM, if you can believe it. But, if you knew my mother, this would make perfect sense._

_So. My father begged her to let him make it up to her. She agreed to dinner, because my father was rather a handsome English chap (never let him know I said this. As I said, his ego is large enough), and why not let him assuage his guilt by taking her to a spot well known by the locals?_

_The end result was a lifetime of my father making horrid jokes like, “Your mother burned for me from the moment we met.”_

 

Bella put her hands to her cheeks, laughing at the mental image Edward created. What a sweet story.

 

Reading the e-mail a second time, the familiarity of the tone struck her. Never let him know I said this, Edward had written, as though Bella might soon see his parents for dinner.

 

It was almost noon before she was able to look at her email again. It was funny how she reckoned the time difference automatically now. If he was paying attention to his phone or computer, he might answer a few more e-mails before he went to bed.

 

To: Edward

From: Bella

 

_That’s a surprisingly romantic story for spilled coffee. I can also see why your dad and my professor are such good friends. I wonder if your dad can be as absentminded as Dr. Casas. That’s a frightening thought. I can’t imagine two of them wandering around the lab, stumbling brilliantly into science together._

_Tell me if I’m being rude, but there’s more story here, I think. I take it your dad must have charmed her over dinner and that was that, but what were the logistics? How did a young US soldier and an absent-minded English science student find bliss?_

Sending that, Bella hurried off to the lab. She set down to her work for the day, but when Dr. Casas came in, she couldn’t help teasing him about the mix up between the two Cullen boys.

 

Dr. Casas blinked slowly, as though his brain had to finish processing whatever he’d been thinking about before he could concentrate on Bella’s question. “Ah, that’s right,” he said some seconds later. “Edward is the little brother. Edward. Emmett. Esme. There are entirely too many E names in the Cullen family. A little variety is the spice of life.” He shook his head.

 

“Yes, Emmett,” he murmured, shuffling a few papers around the counter, obviously searching for something. “The wedding was beautiful. My Carmen…she, ah, informed me that the details were spectacular.” He smiled fondly. “Very delicate work. Surprising for a man like Emmett Cullen, though of course, I would have to assume it was his lovely bride’s work more than his.” He chuckled. “Carlisle was very proud. Very proud. As he should be.” He tapped the countertop, his brows knitted in consternation.

 

Bella unearthed his laptop from underneath a number of books and set it front of him, figuring that was what he’d been searching for.

 

He brightened, pulling it toward him. “Thank you, my dear.” He opened up the laptop and put his glasses on. “Edward and Emmett. There was some trouble with the boys,” he said as he pulled up his programs and notes.

 

“What kind of trouble?” Bella asked, unreasonably concerned.

 

Dr. Casas waved a hand. “Ah, life is full of surprises, Miss Swan. We all have a little trouble now and then. I don’t recall, exactly. It was just before the family moved again to England. A stressful time. Carlisle worried about his boys, but then, that is a father’s job, or so I’m told.” He gave Bella a sad smile. “All’s well that ends well, though. So, young Edward was able to shed some light for you?”

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon with the usual work, discussing the theories Edward had introduced her to and expanding on it. Bella checked her phone now and again, but Edward must have been busy, because there was no e-mail from him. When it was past midnight his time, Bella gave up hoping.

 

She was climbing into bed at midnight when her e-mail alert chimed. She dragged her laptop back toward her and smiled when she saw the message was, indeed, from Edward.

 

To: Bella

From: Edward

 

_Ah, that’s a somewhat more sordid story. My mum and dad fell quite hard and fast, as these things go. Long story very short, my mother went home to the states, nineteen and pregnant. When the army found out a few months later, she was discharged. My maternal grandparents proved to be less than supportive, so my paternal grandparents sent her a plane ticket. It was a somewhat bumpy ride, but they made it. As a result, both my brother and I have dual citizenship and have spent some years of our lives in each country._

_It was a stressful time, or so my mother tells me, but neither of them regret it. Long distance relationships can be quite difficult. Would they have survived if Mum hadn’t gotten pregnant? I suppose we’ll never know._

To: Edward

From: Bella

 

_Every relationship has its challenges, I guess. My parents were in the same tiny town of less than three thousand people, and they didn’t make it. You never can tell, I guess._

To Bella

From Edward

 

_I’m sorry to hear that._

To Edward

From Bella

 

_Don’t be. This will probably sound strange, but I’m as pro-divorce as I’m pro-marriage. Happy couples don’t get divorced, and life is too short to be with someone who makes you miserable. My parents stayed friends, and they were both exactly what a mother and father should be._

Bella shook her head almost as soon as she pressed send. That might have been overshare. She rubbed her eyes. She was so damn tired.

 

To: Bella

From: Edward

 

_Honestly, that’s good to hear. Life isn’t easy or clear. Divorce is a sad reality, but life is full of sad realities. It’s how you deal with them that matters, because you aren’t going to get out of dealing with them._

_And this is way too deep a conversation for…what is it? One A.M. where you are? Go to sleep._

_Unless you’re partying. In which case this is far too heavy a conversation for a party, Bella. Go mingle._

 

“Ha,” Bella said, curling under her blankets.

 

To: Edward

From: Bella

 

_Please. I’ve got to get a scholarship in order to stay with the program. I don’t have time to party._

Bella grimaced, feeling her cheeks heat. She’d burned out on college parties in freshman year for reasons she wasn’t about to get into with Edward, even at this late hour. Shaking her head. She sent another e-mail on the heels of the previous.

 

To: Edward

From: Bella

 

_I’m going to sleep. I’ll talk to you in the morning._

It was only just before she dropped off to sleep that she realized what she’d written. When had things gotten so familiar between them that Bella expected to wake up to an e-mail from him?

**~0~**

As it happened, Bella did wake up to an e-mail from Edward.

 

To: Bella

From: Edward

 

_I wouldn’t worry too much about that scholarship. The kind of research you’re doing is on par with any graduate student. Eleazar is smart enough to pick up on that. And don’t worry about him forgetting. I’ll talk to my father. A recommendation from Dr. Carlisle Cullen carries more weight at Northwestern than it does nearly anywhere else._

Bella found herself rather dizzy at the idea of Dr. Cullen seeing any of her work. She started to type out her protest to Edward—she didn’t like the idea of Edward pulling strings for her or asking his father to pull strings—but then she stopped.

 

After all, Edward was a professional contact. That was how this all had started. They were scientists in the same community. If Bella had earned a recommendation, it was of her own merit.

 

That should have pleased her. Instead, Bella wondered if Edward’s email was a subtle reminder of what they were and weren’t to each other.

 

Or maybe she was reading too much into it.

 

No. She was definitely reading too much into it, and she knew why too. She recognized the ridiculous little grin the tugged at the corners of her mouth when she saw an e-mail from him in her inbox. She had a crush. A bad one. And that was very stupid.

 

“At least you can’t say it’s about looks,” she muttered to herself.

 

Then again, it begged the question, just what was her little schoolgirl's crush about? Just because it wasn’t about looks didn’t mean it wasn’t shallow. Bella had a thing for accents after all. True, she’d never heard him speak, but the way he wrote was so obviously not-American, she heard an English voice in her head.

 

But no. It was more than that.

 

And it was still stupid.

 

Shaking the thought away, Bella pulled her laptop to her so she could type out a response to Edward. After all, what he was offering was so much bigger than any crush.

 

To: Edward

From: Bella

 

_Okay. Let me try for cool and collected up front._

_Your faith in my work is…_

_Oh, hell. I’m not going to pretend I’m not grinning like an idiot. I didn’t know you felt that way about my work. Strong enough to do something like that for me. That in and of itself is flattering._

_Don’t roll your eyes, okay? I know he’s your dad, and you probably got over your hero worship phase when you were eight, but the idea he might see some of my research is a little overwhelming. Not that I’m not appreciative, just freaking out a bit at the idea._

To: Bella

From: Edward

 

_Good morning, ducky._

_I didn’t roll my eyes, but it was a very near thing. First of all, I hope you know I’d never vouch for your work unless I believed in it. Some of my current colleagues are worlds behind you. Degrees don’t mean capability, I’ll tell you that much._

_As for my dad, he is a genius in our field, but there’s no shortage of geniuses about. He’s just a man. He makes the most horrendous dad jokes. Once, he had promised to take my brother and me to the fair. When the day came, there was some gala. My parents go to many galas, which I suppose is what happens when you’re both a successful scientist and a philanthropist. So rather than disappoint us, he went to the state fair in his fancy suit. He got made fun of quite a bit._

 

Bella smiled at the story and shook her head.

 

To: Edward

From: Bella

 

_I realize you were trying to help, but I hope you realize telling cute stories like that doesn’t make your father look more human. Great. He’s a genius who also doesn’t mind looking foolish if it means his kids will have time at the fair?_

_Come on. Give me something to work with here._

 

To: Bella

From: Edward

 

_You know, come to think, I don’t believe I ever did grow out of hero worship of my father. I followed in his footsteps, after all. I wish I was half as good a man as he was._

To: Edward

From: Bella

 

_I don’t know your father, and I guess I really don’t know you, but I feel like it isn’t a stretch to think you’re at least half the man your father is._

To: Bella

From: Edward

 

_You have no idea how big his shoes are._

_But I digress. Dad isn’t perfect by a long shot. Again, when I was young, my father had some sort of stroke of genius when he was with me at the park. I didn’t notice he was missing for who knows how long, but when I did, I wandered all over the park by myself. I was five._

_It was Central Park._

“Oh, jeez,” Bella muttered.

 

To: Edward

From: Bella

 

_That might have been overkill, chief. Yikes, you could have been kidnapped or killed._

_I’m kidding. Not about the kidnapped/killed part. That could have happened, but about you ruining your father in my eyes. Shit happens even to the best of parents. Some people just get unlucky to have their lapse in concentration happen at the exact wrong time._

_But thank you for that. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Maybe he’s gotten us one step closer to curing cancer, but he could have gotten his kid kidnapped and killed._

To: Bella

From: Edward

 

_We all have our quirks._

_Speaking of quirky parents, I’m off to Cornwall to visit the folks. My Internet connection will be a bit dodgy owing to the fact they keep me busy. Parents. You know how it is. I’ll talk to you soon._

 

Schoolgirl crush though it may have been, Bella was still giddy at his words. She rolled onto her back, hugging her phone to her chest, and allowed herself a single squeal. Just one. With the reminder to herself that she was being an idiot.

 

“Uh. What was that?”

 

“Crap,” Bella muttered under her breath. She’d thought she was alone in the apartment. Sighing, she rolled onto her belly to face her roommate. “Alice, what have we said about knocking?”

 

“Nothing I paid attention to.” Alice sat on her bed. She reached over and plucked the phone from Bella’s hand.

 

Bella didn’t even fight it. She grabbed her pillow and covered her face.

  
“Who the hell is Edward Cullen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kris’s A/N: Incidentally, the words “Who the hell is Edward Cullen” were my famous last words before I got plunged headlong into this fandom. Haha.
> 
> Anyway. Many thanks to Barburella, songster, and the beautiful myonlyheroin. She’s up next, and we’ll check in on Edward and the folks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, myonlyheroin here. I've had to bug my husband so many times as I wrote this chapter. He's British and from Wadebridge, actually. So, hopefully all of the British side of things is correct. You all can blame my husband if it isn't. Okay?

Edward had put off going to Cornwall to visit his parents for long enough. He knew he had to see them sometime. It's not like he had a bad relationship with them or anything, it was more the fact that they kept incessantly bugging him about settling down and finding the right girl. His mother, Esme, constantly told him he wasn't getting any younger, and she desperately wanted grandkids who didn’t live so far away.

 

It never changed. Every visit and every phone call led to the same question, and each time, poor Edward had to hold back sighs and eye-rolls.

 

As he waited for his coach to leave from Manchester coach station, he couldn't help but wonder if he had found that someone already.

 

He handed off his luggage and boarded, gearing up for the almost eleven hour coach ride into Wadebridge, Cornwall. His fingers tapped against his phone as he wondered about Bella and her research, and how she was coming along with it. Would she be up working late? Sleeping?

 

The urge to check his email was strong, as he nervously fidgeted in his seat while he glanced at his watch. Seven am local time, but for Bella, it would be one in the morning.

 

Edward sighed and opened up his email anyways.

 

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

 

_I find that, as I sit here on this coach, I can't help but wonder what you are doing. Is that weird of me? It is seven in the morning here, entirely too early for the schoolgirl to be awake. And if you are awake, shame on you, Miss Swan! Get thee to bed... now!_

_I can't help but wonder just how big of a git you think me to be._

_The project, I hope, is still coming along nicely._

_Well, Miss Swan, the coach has started up, and as I said before, internet will be spotty. Speak soon, I hope._

_Signed,_

_The git, who for some reason, can't get you out of his head._

  
  


The English country side rolled past the further Edward got from Manchester. The coach stopped a few times, so that people could take loo breaks and grab something to eat. He found himself constantly checking his phone to see if she'd replied yet, and each time he checked, he found no new email in his inbox.

 

As he stepped back into the coach, his phone pinged with an incoming message.

 

He read over her email and wondered just how to reply.

  
  


**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

 

_You, Sir, will be happy to know that I was asleep when you emailed, thank you very much. In fact, it's just gone half past seven in the morning for me. You are probably still on the coach, so I don't know if you will get this or not._

 

_If I may... can we talk about something other than the project for a bit? My brain hurts from all the writing, data, and thinking I have done as I sat looking over everything yesterday._

_My curiosity is begging to be fed... Eleazar talks about you as if he has recently seen you, and that the last time he saw you was a few years ago when you graduated. So how did it feel to finally be done with graduate school? Worth it in the end?_

 

_Signed,_

_The girl whose curiosity got the best of her._

 

She thought it was only a few years ago that he’d graduated when it was really closer to a decade.

 

“Doesn't matter much, though, does it Cullen?” he muttered to himself. And what should she care? It wasn’t worth correcting her.

 

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

 

_I shall do my best to feed your curiosity. Graduating from graduate school was a huge accomplishment, but once I received my doctorate, and after all of the work that I put in, I felt.. I'm not quite sure, really. I guess relief would be a close enough word. I was just glad it was all over, and no more deadlines to meet._

_As for it being worth it? All the late nights, drinking down energy drink after energy drink, pots of tea after pots of tea, and reading pages upon pages? Yeah, the sleep deprivation was worth it. But trust me, I second guessed myself a few nights when sleep deprivation got the best of me and was so close to just chucking everything out the window and calling it quits._

_But yeah, it was worth it._

As Edward pushed send, his mind ran with all of the possibilities. Would she see that he didn't really give her the answer she was seeking? He secretly hoped she wouldn't call him out on it.

 

The coach continued on, and he sat in his seat and thumbed through the local newspapers. Nothing of importance caught his all; it was all bad news these days anyway. He tried to pick up on the book he brought with him, but it didn't hold his attention for long either. So he gave up, put everything into his side bag and stared out the window watching trees and hills pass by.

 

Shortly after, he rolled into the coach station in Wadebridge just before six in the evening. He stepped down, and his eyes roamed over the people and finally he made contact with his mum as she frantically waved to him.

 

He turned towards the coach conductor and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he walked towards Esme, his smiling growing with each step. Esme, who no longer could hold herself back, launched herself at son and hugged him as hard as she could.

 

“Hey, mum!” Edward said, sighing into his mother's embrace. “How are you and dad?”

 

Esme squeezed Edward a bit tighter before letting her arms go back to her side as she picked her keys out of her shoulder bag.

 

“Oh, dear, we're fine. Nothing new to report, I'm afraid. You're dad, even though retired, is still up to all the trouble he was before. Fixin' this and fixin' that,” Esme said, a soft smile forming as she steered her son towards the car.

 

The chatted about anything and everything. From his job, to what shop closed down in Wadebridge. Town gossip, to plans for his stay with his parents. As his mum drove through Wadebridge and on to the cottage his parents now owned, he looked out the window and it still all seemed the same. Sure, there were subtle differences, but they crossed the same bridges, went past much of the same shoppes and restaurants, and even noticed a lot of the same trees were still standing just as he remembered the last time he was here.

 

But it still wasn't entirely home. It was lacking something.

 

Esme pulled down the narrow road that led up to the cottage; the sea air filled Edward's lungs as he rolled down the window and inhaled as deep as he could, just as he would have done as a much younger boy.

 

Carlisle stood out on the front porch,his now grey hair whipping around as the wind picked up and a cuppa tea in hand as he waited to greet his son.

 

“So good to see ya, son,” Carlisle said as he hugged Edward just as tight, maybe just a bit tighter than his mum had back at the station. And Edward couldn't help but melt into his father's love.

 

It had been too long. He really shouldn't have waited so long to see them.

 

“There is a pot of tea on, let's go get you a cup before you get settled,” Carlisle said, walking into the house. He went on into the kitchen, poured tea into a deep blue mug and handed it off to Edward. He made sure to put just a dash of milk into it, no sugar.

 

“It is so good to have you home,” Esme whispered as she kissed Edward’s cheek. When she pulled back, her grin only got wider.

 

“I'm glad to be back, mum.”

 

Edward sat down and sipped his tea, watching his parents interact and bracing himself for the inevitable questions of whether or not he is ever going to settle down, or if he had someone new in his life. With the tea finished, he stood up, nodded at his parents and put his mug away, before going off to the guest room.

 

He checked his phone. Nothing, no reply. He felt a bit down about that, he had hoped for something new from Bella, but he figured that maybe she was still in class.

 

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

 

_I thought that I would let you know that I've made it to my parent's. I'm lucky I have enough to send this email on through to you._

_Anyways, you must be in class, I hope the rest of the day is kind._

_Edward._

 

Edward through his his phone onto the bed and sat down, rubbing his eyes as he leaned back. His thoughts once again drifting back to Bella, and then soon, to her project.

 

He thought about calling Eleazar just to say hi. Maybe he could ask about Bella’s project from the Professor’s point of view, but no - that was just a tad creepy.

 

His thoughts went back and forth on this, ultimately he decided that before he left Cornwall, he would call. And maybe instead of Eleazar, it would be Bella who picked up.

 

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.

 

“Dinner is done, if you're ready to come down,” Esme called through the door.

 

He nodded to himself and left the room, leaving his phone behind.

 

The smells overtook him and his tummy growled. Nothing like a roast for supper.

 

“How is work at the Cancer Institute? You getting on there all right?” Carlisle asked, genuinely curious.

 

“I'm slowly getting on, finding my way about. We've had some really great, new, promising projects lately. My excitement is through the roof,” Edward said, spearing a roast potato with his fork. “In fact, I've been conversing with a grad student from back in Chicago, and dad, you would be proud of her. Some of the work she's putting out.... dare I say it, might even knock you down.”

 

Carlisle's soft laugh filled the room, and Edward couldn’t help but smile.

 

“That's great, Edward! I really can't wait to hear more, so when you're up to it, I'd love to look over it. That is, of course, if your friend doesn't mind.”

 

Edward nodded and made sure that, the next time he emailed Bella, he would ask her if he could share what she had sent to him so far with his father. He chuckled to himself as he thought of her reply.

 

Later on that night, after saying goodnight to his parents and having a bit too much to drink with his dad, he got on to bed and checked his phone.

 

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

 

_I am so glad you got to Cornwall okay and without any problems. I was in class, but can I confess? I didn't pay much attention to what my professor was even saying. Seem to have too much on my mind._

_I don't know if I will be like you, relieved as you said. I think, I don't know, I hope I'll be proud and excited, but lately, I really can't help but wonder if I am setting myself up for failure. Taking too much on?_

_I miss the days of high school and not having so much on my shoulders as I do now._

_Well, I need to get in the lab. I hope your visit is going well so far._

 

Edward yawned, feeling a bit tipsy as he fumbled with his phone, trying to form out a reply.

 

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

 

_I'd like to think that you'll be proud of yourself when all is said and done. You are working so hard and doing amazing with it. But please don't push yourself too hard. I don't want a burned-out Bella on my hands and have to be the one to explain to Eleazar why you can't hand in your final paper._

_Anyways, before I forget, I brought your work up to my dad. Would you mind if I showed him all that you've shown me of your work?_

_It is okay to say no._

_Edward._

He pushed send, falling asleep with the phone in his hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, we're back with Kris. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alo lovelies! Let’s get on with it, aye?

“Crap.”

 

Bella rested her head in her arms on the desk, glad the lab was empty for once. That was why it was so important she come in to get some work done now, despite the fact she felt like hell. As an undergrad, whatever research she was up to was far back in the list of priorities. The grad students and anyone working directly under the professor always had first first dibs, while Bella picked up what scraps of time she could.

 

That was why, even though she felt like hell, she’d dragged herself out of bed to work over the weekend.

 

Her head was a bowling ball that weighed about a thousand pounds for all the effort it took to lift it. She’d been staring at the same set of test results for half an hour now, trying to remember how to interpret it. Her thoughts were fuzzy around the edges.

 

Every time she lifted her head to do her work, she slowly began to slump again until she was lying limp over the desk, feeling miserable and sorry for herself.

 

The phone rang, and in her daze, Bella picked it up. “Hello?”

 

“Eleazar, it’s Edward. Listen.”

 

It took Bella’s addled mind a good thirty seconds to figure out what was going on. Probably due to the fact her voice was scratchy and hoarse from the whole coughing/sore throat combo, this person thought she was a man; namely, her professor. The man in question, an Edward, was currently speaking very excitedly about some new study that had just been published. Bella was only catching every other word, so she quickly stopped trying to understand the intricacies of the one-sided conversation, especially when another thing occurred to her.

 

This Edward person was speaking with an English accent.

 

“Are you Edward Cullen?” she blurted, interrupting his steady stream of suppositions.

 

There was silence on the other end of the line. “Who is this?”

 

“Buddy, I asked you first.” Bella was mostly convinced at this point that she was out of it. Daydreaming in the haze of sickness. It wouldn’t be the first time, and it wasn’t as though she hadn’t been thinking of Edwards with English accents.

 

There was a rich chuckle on the other end of the line. “I suppose you did. Yes, this is Edward Cullen.”

 

“Wow, I’d convinced myself you had one of those nasal English accents, but you sound hot.”

 

Another laugh. “Is this Bella?”

 

“Uh.” It was beginning to occur to Bella that this wasn’t actually a fever dream. “If you can pretend I didn’t say the last thing I said, sure, I’ll be Bella.”

 

Another laugh. It was a sexy laugh. Of course it was a sexy laugh. “You are Bella, aren’t you? That’s quite lovely.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“Well, more ironic, I suppose. Or is that the right word? Hmm. In any event, I was thinking of calling Eleazar the other day, and I was rather hoping you’d be the one to answer.”

 

“Really?” Bella thought about this and drew a blank. “Why?”

 

“Put a voice to the words, I suppose. I’ve been curious about what you sound like.”

 

“Oh, god,” Bella said, groaning. “This isn’t what I sound like.”

 

“Really?” He sounded amused. “Have I reached a very lifelike Bella-recording?”

 

Bella opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by a coughing fit. She held the phone away from her, wincing at the barking cough that tore at her throat. Very attractive, Bella. “Sorry,” she said, bringing the phone back to her ear.

 

“Oh, ducky. That doesn’t sound good at all, does it?”

 

She giggled. She couldn’t help it.

 

“What’s so funny?” Edward asked.

 

“You said atall. I just liked it.”

 

“Oh, the accent thing again.”

 

“Give me a break, Cullen.” Bella rested her hot cheek on the cool counter, closing her eyes. “We already had this discussion. It’s a turn on. That’s just the way it goes. Now say more things.”

 

“What makes you think I want to turn you on?”

 

“If you don’t want me to be attracted to your voice, you’re sending me mixed signals by talking.”

 

Unfortunately, that very smooth line was punctuated by another hacking fit. On the other end of the line, Edward tsked. “I’m quite ashamed of Eleazar right now. Why does he have you toiling away in his lab when you obviously should be tucked up in bed?”

 

“Not his fault. I’m here alone.” She explained the lab situation.

 

“Ah, the life of a grad student. I don’t miss it.”

 

“I’m not a grad student.” Bella yawned and put her head on her arms.

 

“Come again?”

 

“I’m an undergrad.”

 

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few heartbeats. “You’re an undergrad.”

 

“Uh. Yes?”

 

“Bella, for heaven’s sake.There’s no reason for an undergrad to work as hard as you do.”

 

“Mmm.” It was getting harder to keep her eyes open. “Got to put myself ahead of the rest.”

 

“Well, there is that. But you could do with a little fun now and again.”

 

She wheezed, trying not to cough and failing miserably.

 

“Or rather, in your case, you should have the time to take care of yourself. Isabella, get on home right now. Or else.”

 

She sniffled. “Or else what? What are you going to do? You’re a million miles away.”

 

“My brother still lives in Chicago. I’ll send him over to carry you bodily out of there.”

 

“Ooooh, sending big brother to throw me over his shoulder caveman style.”

 

“You think you’re joking. He would do it.”

 

“Whatever. How do you know I don’t weigh 350 pounds?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. You haven’t seen my brother. He can bench you.”

 

“Oh.” Bella thought about that for a minute. “Is he single?”

 

Edward chuckled, and Bella thrilled at the sound. It was an appealing laugh that made her feel all tingly inside. It might have made her feel warm too, but she really couldn’t tell. She was already too hot.

 

“Ah, ducky. Do you have a fever? I fear your brain is being cooked. I know you remember that my brother is married.”

 

“Oh, right. I remember now.”

 

“You’re slurring your words. You shouldn’t be up and about.”

 

Bella sighed. “Okay, Dad. I’ll go home.”

 

Propping both hands on the counter, she shoved herself into an upright position. Her limbs felt weighted, and the idea of moving, let alone walking back to her dorm across campus, didn’t sound like fun at all. She sighed and got to her feet only to find her legs were wobbly. “Whoa,” she cried as she stumbled and fell. The phone skittered across the linoleum floor. Bella groaned. She didn’t bother getting up right away but dragged herself a few feet where she could reach the phone.

 

“Bella? Bloody hell. Bella?”

 

Edward sounded frantic.

 

“I’m here,” she said, holding the phone to her ear and rolling onto her back.

 

“Are you okay? What’s happened?”

 

“Um?” Bella pushed herself into a sitting position and then hung on to the counter to get to her feet. “I’m a little shakier than I thought, that’s all. Just need to make sure I got my sea legs under me before I take off.”

 

He made a disgruntled noise. “This is ridiculous. Isn’t there someone you can call to walk with you?”

 

Bella smiled. It was cute that he was worried about her. She shook her head, trying to clear it. “Don’t exaggerate. I’m fine. Just woozy.”

 

“You can't be thinking about driving in that state.”

 

That took Bella almost a full minute to parse out. “Driving? In what state? Illinois?” She smacked her forehead with her palm. “Oh! You mean woozy. No. I don’t need to drive. I walked here.”

 

“Well, then. That’s good.”

 

She sighed. “Then I guess we should say goodbye?”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“You called the lab line. Isn’t this costing you a fortune, by the way?”

 

Edward huffed. “Billing it to Dad, of course. Not to worry. He can afford it.”

 

“That I believe.”

 

“Listen, do you have Skype?”

 

“I...What?”

 

“You really shouldn’t be alone. But since I can’t expect you to wait while I hop on a trans-Atlantic flight, I’d feel a bit better if I could walk you home by voice at least.”

 

“Oh.” Despite feeling crappy in general, Bella grinned at the idea.

 

“Bella, if you’re not comfortable--”

 

“Oh, sorry. I forgot to answer. Um. Yeah, I have Skype.”

 

“Could I give you a ring, then?”

 

Bella had to bite her tongue to keep from giggling and telling him he could most certainly give her a ring if he wished. Some distant part of her knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn’t keep a thought in her head long enough to dwell on it. “Yeah. I’ll give you my Skype.”

 

A few minutes later, Bella had hung up the phone and gathered her research. It was obvious how much worse she’d gotten in the hours she’d been alone in the lab. Her backpack, which had been manageable before, might as well have been filled with bricks. She started to sing “Wrecking Ball” but didn’t get very far before her throat protested with loud, phlegmy coughs. Ew.

 

That was when her phone chimed. Bella glanced at it eagerly, disappointed when she found Edward’s Skype picture was some weird symbol. She’d thought about Googling the guy, but she’d always found that a bit creepy. If he wanted her to know what he looked like, he would show her.

 

Then again, how was one supposed to segue into that conversation?

 

“Hello?” she said, connecting the call.

 

“Oh, good. I’d rather feared you got into trouble in the last minute and a half. I was already trying to figure out how to ring emergency services when I’m in England.”

 

Bella groaned. “I’m fine.”

 

“Of course you are.”

 

“I am. I’ll prove it to you. I’m going to be honest. Most of what you said when you called, when you thought I was Eleazar, went over my head, but I caught the gist.” She’d found her Bluetooth headset by then and managed to get it in her ear, though it was a near thing. Her fingers were trembling. “I saw a journal article the other day on the subject. Just let me find the link. I’ll get it to you.”

 

“Tell me you’re not texting and walking.”

 

“Stop that.”

 

“I can’t help it. I’m fretting.”

 

“You can’t fret from across an ocean.”

 

“Watch me, Swan.”

 

“Put on the video. I’ll watch whatever you got.”

 

A moment of silence and then that fucking chuckle again. “I’m a bit rusty on American girls, but that sounded an awful lot like a flirt.”

 

“I’m delirious, remember?” This was a half-truth. She was reasonably aware of what she was saying, but the fever had definitely tampered with her filter. She was completely out of fucks to give.

 

“And yet a moment ago, you were insisting you were fine enough to text, walk, and send me a journal article.”

 

“It’s in your e-mail. Don’t test me.”

 

“You can’t be both mentally competent and delirious. Which is it?”

 

A coughing fit derailed Bella’s reply. She sunk down on a bench by the path until she could breathe again.

 

On the other end of the line, Edward tsked. “Poor mouse. Listen, is there anyone who can take care of you?”

 

“I feel like hell, but I’m not an invalid. I just need to get under the covers and sleep it off.”

 

“See, it’s much better to say that after you’ve gotten good and sloshed. As opposed to studying so much you’ve compromised your immune system.”

 

“Edward,  you’re a damned scientist. The only reason I’m sick is because there’s a virus going around. That’s how diseases work.”

 

“I’m going to put that down to your illness. You know very well the effect of stress on the body. You’ve run yourself ragged.  Now answer the question. Is there someone who can make you a cuppa with lemon and honey? Perhaps fetch a bit of hot soup. And not that vile noodle stuff. I remember that from college.”

 

“Ramen? The poor college student staple,” Bella said as she fumbled with the key to her dorm.

 

“Don’t eat that. I mean legitimate soup with a broth made from chicken, not chemicals. And you still haven’t answered my question.”

 

“Alice will take care of me.”

 

“What? I will?” Alice, sitting on the couch, looked up as Bella came in. “What are you doing that you need to be taken care of?”

 

Bella held out her cell phone, clicking the Bluetooth off. “Tell him you won’t let me die in my sleep.”

 

“Who’s dying? Honey, you sound terrible.” Alice put a hand to Bella’s forehead.

 

Bella shook the phone. “Just tell him. He’s gone all mother hen on me.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Edward.”

 

Alice’s eyes went wide. Before Bella could process that she’d made a very big mistake, Alice had snatched the phone from her. “Is this Edward Cullen?”

 

“Give it back,” Bella said, making a feeble attempt to get the phone back.

 

Her friend easily danced out of her reach. “No, tell me. Is this the Edward Cullen who makes Bella grin at her phone every time she hears the e-mail chime?”

 

“Alice.”

 

“What? Was that a secret?”

 

Bella, out of energy, sank down on the couch and covered her face with her hands. “Oh, this is a nightmare.”

 

“Oh, relax,” Alice said. She tilted her head, nodding at whatever Edward was saying. “Uh huh. Uh huh. Yes, she’s very stubborn.”

 

Bella slide down further on the couch.

 

Alice put her finger over the microphone so she could whisper to Bella without Edward hearing. “Oh, my god. He’s so cute. He’s legit worried about you.”

 

Despite her misery fraught around the edges with embarrassment, Bella couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips.

 

“Yep. I’m on it, guvnah,” she said into the phone in a truly horrific accent.

 

“That was terrible,” Bella mumbled.

 

Alice giggled. “You both said that at the same time. Well, anyway. It was nice to talk to you, Edward. I’ll let you put Bella in bed.”

 

“You’re a horrible person,” Bella told her friend.

 

“Well, I’m no prince, but I like to think I’m a halfway decent chap.”

 

Bella took the phone Alice was holding to her ear. “Not you. I was talking about her. You’re..”

 

It was probably lucky that she was interrupted by a trio of sneezes.

 

“Bella, get in bed,” Alice said, finger combing her hair. “I promised Hotty McAccentson that I’d go fetch you tea and soup.”

 

“I love you,” Bella said to her because tea would be amazing for the Sahara desert condition of her throat.

 

“I thought I was a horrible person,” Alice shot back, grabbing her keys.

 

“A horrible person whom I love.” Bella pressed the phone to her ear again. “Sorry. I’m here.”

 

“Are you in bed?”

 

“Now who’s flirting?”

 

“Cheeky mouse. Get in bed and sleep. Then, when you’re better, we can talk about other things you might do in bed.”

 

All Bella’s breath left her in a gust. She blinked, sure this time that her face had flushed hotter despite the fact she was already overheated.

 

“That was out of line,” Edward said in a rush. “I’m sorry. I was caught in the moment, and I didn’t think.”

 

“No,” Bella said, the word coming out as a croak--stupid throat. “Your voice dropped when you said that. Deep plus English is an unfair combination when you’re saying things like that.”

 

“You liked it.”

 

“Possibly. I’m delirious.”

 

“Bed, Bella. Now.”

 

“Okay, okay.”

 

It took most of what little energy Bella had left to haul herself upright long enough to stumble down the hallway. She groaned as she went. Now that she had let herself be talked into taking it easy, she was beginning to realize she was really sick. “Okay,” she said a minute later, curling up under her covers without even bothering to do more than take off her shoes and unbutton her jeans.

 

“Good. Now get some rest. I wish I could help, but as it is, the only thing I can do is bully you to take care of yourself. You’d best do that for me.”

 

Bella smiled, her eyes already closing. She sighed. “I wish you were here,” she mumbled, half-asleep.

  
She thought he said, “I do too,” but as the world had started to fade away, she couldn’t be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welp! That happened. 
> 
> Many thanks to barburella, songster, and my lovely myonlyheroin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How about another dose of our Britward, eh?

 

Edward found it unusually hard to hang up the phone, since he’d  finally heard Bella's voice. Though, it was a very sick Bella, his first impression wasn't soured by that fact at all. If anything, he wanted to take care of her and make her feel better, despite being thousands of miles away.

 

He figured she could do with a bit of surprise in her life and figured that he could send her something in the hopes of making her feel somewhat better. A google search brought up a lot of products and websites with the get well gift he had in mind. Amazon seemed to be the easiest way to order it and send it off, until he remembered that he had no idea where to send it to.

 

Oh, bloody hell! What have I put myself into now? Sending the package to the lab was out of the question, since Bella was bound to be sick at home for a few days, or she SHOULD be...fool girl overworking herself. His only other option was to give in and call and hope that Alice would answer.

 

As the phone rang, Edward sat there, hand on his knee as he nervously bounced his leg, his free hand tugging furiously at his hair, turning it into even more of a bed head.

 

“Hello?” A voice, completely different than Bella's called out.

 

“Bollocks!” Edward smacked himself, shook his head and tried to clear his throat. He had no reason to be nervous; after all, he was just getting a simple address, right? Yet, he was already cocking it up.

 

“Hello? Who is this?” The perky sounding voice called out.

 

“Hi, um, is  this Alice?”

 

“Yup, and this must be Bella's Edward?” Alice asked, sounding a bit excited.

 

“Yes, I hope I didn't wake her up, calling her mobile. But it is the only way I have of contacting her besides email. I hope she's sleeping.” Edward pulled his laptop closer and switched ears, so that he could talk to Alice better and get the address, sending off the gift as soon as possible.

 

“No, She's pretty much been knocked out for awhile now. And I must say I agree with her about your accent. It is pretty hot.” Alice laughed. “So, what can I do for you?”

 

Edward wasn't at all sure how to handle what Alice said, instead chose to ignore it.

 

“I was wondering if you could supply me Bella's address? And don't worry, I have no plans on stalking her, or anything of the sort,” He said, jokingly. “I...um...just wanted to send her something. Make her feel better.”

 

Alice then rattled off the address, and soon Edward pressed send on the order, making sure to have express shipping on the package. Edward reminded Alice to make sure Bella doesn’t get out of bed too soon, thanked her and quickly hung up.

 

*.*

 

The next afternoon, his phone chimed with with a message.

 

**B: Thank you for the package of teas, honey, soup and the huge mug. Definitely brought a smile to my face.**

**E: Glad you got it. Did you get sleep? Feeling better?**

**B: I slept 14 hours. I still feel a little bit like death. But I'm pretty sure I'm awake this time.**

**E: This time?**

**B: I might have, sorta, maybe woke up and fought with Alice, telling her it was time for me to get to class and that I was running late. Except it was about 9 at night. Not my finest moment.**

 

Edward tried to hold back the laugh, but somehow he could imagine Bella doing just that.

 

**E: I'm ashamed to admit that I laughed at that.**

**B: No, you're not.**

**E: You're right. I'm not at all, Miss Swan. Now, have Alice make you a cuppa, and you get back to bed and sleep some more. I need Bella better.**

**B: Cuppa? How very British of you. ;) I shall do just that. May I call you later? I'd love to hear your voice again. You won't deny the sick girl, will you?**

 

Edward sat in his parents living room, shaking his head at how adorable she was as he fired off one last reply to her before sending a few emails to fellow colleagues.

 

**E: Of course, you can call me anytime. Feel better.**

Edward's mind was on Bella the remainder of the evening and all through dinner with his parents. He wondered if she was sleeping, if she had eaten, if Alice was taking care of her. He wondered if she ever did have that cuppa.  He was soon brought of his thoughts by the rustling of papers that his father had set in front of him.

 

“That girl of yours is a smart one. I don't think I've seen such a strong thesis from someone so young,” Carlisle said, nodding at the papers he’d set down in front of Edward.

 

Edward nodded and smiled. “I think she is most definitely going to go places. Good head on her shoulders, too.”

 

Carlisle stood up and grabbed one of the bottles of a good, strong, Irish whiskey and set it and two glasses down in front of him as he poured a small amount in each glass.

 

“Do you know what she plans to do? What courses she's taking? Though, knowing Eleazar, he's known for only picking the best for his labs.” Carlisle took a slow sip of his whiskey before looking back at Edward.

 

“I know she wants to research, and move on to graduate school. As for her courses, I know she's taking a heavy load for an undergrad.”  Edward took a larger drink from his glass and sat it back down. “I actually spoke with her yesterday. Though, I think she's a bit fevered and doesn't remember half of what she said to me.” He laughed, finished his drink, and stood up. “Think I'll head off to bed now.”

 

Carlisle stood up and patted his son on the shoulder and said goodnight.

 

Edward sorted himself out for bed and couldn't help but send one last message to Bella before drifting off to sleep.

 

**E: I'm a bit pissed at the moment, but wanted to say goodnight and hope that you feel a bit better.**

 

Sometime around two in the morning, his phone went off, jarring him out of a deep sleep.

 

“ 'ello,” he said, his voice scratchy from sleep.

 

“Are you mad at me, or something?”

 

It took him a bit to get with the program and grasp it was Bella calling him, realizing that pissed to her means mad.

 

“Oi! You silly girl! Not at all. I could never be mad, just had a bit too much to drink with my father. How are you? Your voice certainly sounds a lot better.”

 

“The fever is gone, I think. And the cough has died down some. I obviously needed the sleep.”

 

Edward let out a yawn, trying to muffle it with his hand, hoping she wouldn't tell him to go back to bed. He wasn't done talking to her yet.

 

“I woke you up, didn't I?” Bella asked, the rustle of her bedding coming through the phone as she nervously shifted. “It is like two in the morning over there, isn't it? Oh, god! I am so sorry, Edward.”

 

Edward couldn't help but laugh. “It is, but I'd much rather talk to you, yeah?”

 

“If you say so, I don't want to keep you from sleep. I keep forgetting time zones, which are completely unfair.”

 

“Well, at least now you can say that you've talked to someone in the future.”

 

“That is so incredibly corny, Edward.” Bella laughed, a full-on belly laugh, and Edward loved hearing it. It warmed him up from somewhere deep inside. It made him happy too, just to hear something as simply as her laugh.

 

Soon, Bella was yawning along with Edward. “I woke up a while ago, but already tired again. I really don't want to have to let you go.” She sighed into the phone.

 

“Who says you have to let me go? I certainly don't want to let you go,” Edward mumbled, hoping Bella somehow didn't hear his small confession.

 

“Goodnight, Edward. Sweet dreams.”

 

“You too, Bella.”

 

Before Edward hung up the phone, he could have sworn he heard he say that she didn't want him to let go either. He fell asleep with slight smile on his face.

 

Surprisingly, he woke to text message with file attached from Bella.

 

**B: Do you see this?**

He couldn't see much of the picture, the room was mostly dark, except for soft glow coming through the windows from the moon and the reflection that bounced off what must have been her closet mirror. He wasn't sure exactly what she wanted him to see, but he fired off a reply anyway.

 

**E: Eye do see it.**

Edward cheekily attached a photo of his left eye, laughing at himself as he pressed send. He idly wondered what Bella would make of that.

 

*.*

A few days later, Edward found himself at the coach station to start his journey back into Manchester. As he sat and waited to board, he couldn't help but wonder if Bella would ever want to visit, and about the places he could take her. He thought she'd love Cornwall, London, and hopefully Manchester. He found he wanted to show her all of the things that Britain had to offer, maybe one day he’d be able to coax her to visit.

 

Edward was bored and with really nothing to do, he went through his phone and found some pictures from his visit with his parents and decided to send one to Bella. Esme had taken the photo of his parents’ cottage that sat on the sea. Sand and waves could be seen behind it, along with tall, wicker-like grass.

 

**E: A little something for you to wake up to.**

It was early yet, just past seven in the morning for him, which would mean just about two in the morning for Bella. He selfishly hoped he had woken her, just so he could talk to her again before he boarded for home, but no message or call came.

 

The coach stopped off at a station along the way, allowing passengers to stretch their legs and possibly get a snack. Edward checked his phone, hoping he finally had service again. Sure enough, his phone pinged with an incoming message.

 

**B: That is such a beautiful view. And since I didn't reply to your earlier text, you have one of the most green eyes I've ever seen.**

Edward smiled, unsure of how to reply. A simple thank you didn't seem like it was enough. He re-opened the message and began to write out another reply, but before he could press send, his phone pinged again.

 

**B: A little something for you too. Though, not near enough as beautiful as your view.**

Edward opened the file and was greeted with disheveled blue bedding, with tissues thrown about with Bella's sock covered feet peeking out.

 

**E: Eh, your view is just lacking some proper sun.**

Sadly, he lost signal as soon as he boarded the coach again, and he wouldn't receive a good, solid signal until he was back in Manchester again. Another five hours until then, and he found himself anxious to message her again.

 

Once back in Manchester, his phone pinged with numerous messages for texts and emails. Most were from colleagues and scheduled upcoming meetings, but none of that mattered when he saw both a text and email waiting for him from Bella.

 

**B: Have a safe trip home. Please let me know when you get in?**

****  
  


**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Bella Swan**

**I will have you know that I had to send Alice out for a kettle so that I could have that cuppa. It seemed entirely wrong for the water to be microwaved and the tea bag thrown in. I do believe, Sir, that your Britishness is wearing off on me. And it was a really good cuppa, too! So thank you again, I really enjoyed the English Breakfast Tea.**

**I think I shall sleep and dream of English seashores while you are riding on a crowded bus.**

**Be safe.**

**B.**

 

Once back in his flat, he set down his bags, parcels, and newspapers before he replied back.

 

**E: Back safe and sound.**

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Edward Cullen!**

**GASPS! You Yanks and your impatient way of fixing tea! But I'm glad you did it all proper, with a kettle and all! I am quite proud of you, Miss Swan. I'm glad you enjoyed, and sadly, that isn't even the best tea. I feel I need to send you some PG Tips.**

**How did dreaming of the English shores turn out? And I'll have you know the ride on the coach was entirely too long.**

**Get Better.**

**E**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope all of you have a very Happy New Year. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Omg. MyOnlyHeroin is a saint to have such patience with me. I was freaking the fuck out about this chapter. LOL

“It’s definitely going to be tonight. Bella, I need you to pay attention. The choice of panties is important.” Alice giggled. “You know what they say. If you get a girl out of her clothes and her panties match her bra, it wasn’t your idea to have sex.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time I have sex with a woman.”

Alice squeaked. “There’s still time. You have one more year to have a girl on girl college fling.”

“Ah, Alice.” Bella rolled over onto her back on the bed, looking at her friend. “Jasper stole your heart and my last chance at love.” She dropped her arm over her eyes dramatically.

Her phone chimed with a Skype call, and Bella grabbed at it.

“Uh huh,” Alice said, hands on her hips. “I’m sure you’re brokenhearted, what with your English lover.”

“Your English what?” the English voice on the other end of the line asked.

Bella smacked her forehead with her hand. “Thanks, Alice.” To Edward she said, “Sorry. That was Alice.”

His rich chuckle made Bella smile and shiver. Alice gave her a knowing look in the mirror as she brushed her hair out.

“Good morning, ducky,” Edward said.

“It’s not morning here, and it’s ridiculously early there. Edward, why are you awake?”

He sighed. “I don’t know. Couldn’t sleep, and I figured you’d be awake.”

“It’s seven here. I know I have no life, but I’m not that much of a loser.”

“Yes, you are.” Alice kissed her cheek and yanked the phone from her hand. “For God’s sake, Edward. Make an honest woman of her.”

“Alice.” Bella vaulted after her friend, but Alice was nimble. “Give it!”

“Seriously, boy. You’re the first person she talks to in the morning, the last person she talks to at night. She’s smart, and she’s beautiful. What are you waiting for, friend?”

Bella grabbed her phone back. “God, I’m sorry.”

“No, that was highly amusing.”

“Have fun with Jasper,” Bella called as Alice left. “Jesus.” She flopped down on the couch in the living room.

“Who’s Jasper?” Edward asked.

“Oh, Alice’s boyfriend.”

“Uh oh. I sense a tone. Do we not like Jasper?”

“Oh, no. He’s great; it’s just a little weird.”

“What’s weird? Is he a mass murderer? A ninja perhaps?”

Bella chuckled. “No. He’s just...old.”

There was a silence on the other end. “Are you there?” Bella asked after an awkward minute.

“Yeah, sorry. So how old is he compared to you and Alice?”

“He’s thirty-four.”

“Decrepit,” Edward said, his tone dry.

“I’m not trying to be judgmental or anything. It’s just a little weird to think about being with someone who was already a teenager when we were born. Don’t get me wrong. I like the idea of older guys.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Guys my own age are kind of obnoxious. They don’t get why I work so much. They think I should be out drinking or going to those parties. I don’t mind them. Parties are fine and all; I just want more in my life besides that. “ Bella lay on the couch, kicking her feet in the air absently. “Like you. You’re a good age. Old enough that you’re past all this bullshit. You work hard in your career. But not so old that it’s weird.”

He hummed. “So you like ever so slightly distinguished chaps like myself?”

“You’re a lot more interesting to talk to. It stands to reason you’d be a lot more interesting in bed.”

Bella sat bolt upright, clapping a hand to her mouth when she realized what she’d said. “Oh god. I...That…”

He chuckled again, like he had at Alice’s antics. “Don’t you dare apologize for that. You know men and our fragile egos. We all like to believe we’re gods in the sack. You can’t boost me up and then say you didn’t mean it.”

Bella huffed, her cheeks hot, but his teasing emboldened her. “It was a theory, Edward. Theoretically, you’ve had time to practice. Boys my age are just a step above awkward high school fumbling.”

“Practice. Yes, I’ve had some practice.” His tone was low, liquid sex with an English-accent cherry on top. Bella shivered. “Careful now, mouse. I’m still in bed. You don’t want me thinking in that direction when you like older lads and you sound so sexy.”

A thrill went down her spine. “What do you mean I sound sexy?”

“Isabella, you are a very smart woman and that is a very simple sentence.”

“But...really?”

“Mmm. Yes.”

“It’s not an accent thing, is it? Because I’ve always wondered. If you don’t think you have an accent, then I probably have an accent to you.”

“I suppose the accent has something to do with it. Your accent is something of a novelty, but it’s not enough on its own to explain it. You have a very sexy voice, Bella. Low, scratchy. If you ever find yourself in need of money, I’d bet you could make a killing on a phone sex line.”

“That’s a thought.” Bella paused, debated with herself, and decided she had no fucks to give. “So, big boy. What are you wearing?” she asked, deliberately making her tone what she hoped was sultry.

“How do you know I’m big?”

“Mmmm. Call it a lucky guess.” Bella bit her lip. “So are you?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. We’re not to that part yet.”

“Ah, my bad. I guess if guys my age aren’t experienced, neither am I.”

“Well, my saucy minx, it’s practice makes perfect, isn’t it? And you’re right. I do have the practice. “

He owned her in the sultry department. Her throat went dry and she squeezed her legs together. “So?” she prompted.

“So...what are you wearing?”

“I did start there.”

“So you did, but then you got me distracted by calling me big.”

“You’re impossible.”

“What are you wearing?”

“I asked you first.”

“So you did,” he said. She heard him shift and imagined him in bed--a feat given that she’d never seen him in her life. She imagined him in general terms--longish brown hair, broad across the shoulders, a smattering of chest hair. “Perhaps luckily for me, I sleep in the buff.”

Of course he did.

“Now you. What are you wearing.”

Oh, god. Was this really happening? “Jeans and a t-shirt.”

He snickered. “When you open your phone line, you tell them you’re wearing something saucy. Skimpy negligee. Lace. Black.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“So, what are you wearing?”

Bella ran a hand down her body and closed her eyes, imagining the feel of lace.

Those things always looked so damn itchy. It was no wonder people only wore them to take them off.

“I’m wearing a nightie.” Her voice cracked and her heart beat fast. “The kind that’s all sheer up top with the tiny skirt that doesn’t cover anything.”

“Mmm. That’s good. That’s so good. Tell me how it feels against your skin.”

“It’s...cool. Cold-cool, I mean. Soft. Clingy. I like the way it slides when I move.”

“Mmhmm. I like that slide too. The way it bunches when I use my fingers to pull it up. I want to move your hair over one shoulder so I can kiss you there. On your neck. While I hike up that ridiculous little skirt.”

Bella whimpered before she could help herself and squirmed on the couch.   
“Bella?”

“Huh?”

“How much of a virgin are you?”

“Um. I’m not. Not a virgin. Except anal. But you know, I’m open.”

“Oh, bloody hell.” His laugh was strangled. “Bella, Christ, you…” He laughed again. “Ducky, tell me this is okay.”

“Fingers. And silk. On my thighs.” Bella unbuttoned her jeans. “This is more than okay.” She kicked her jeans off.

“Tell me about the panties.”

“Uhhh.” Green cotton with foxy written on the backside? No. “What panties?” she asked, sliding those off too.

He groaned. “Are you actually trying to kill me? Do you know what I’d do if I found nothing lacy and pretty in my way when I touched you?”

“I have a few guesses.”

“Ahh well. You mustn’t be too eager.”

“No?”

“No. You tease first. Around the lips. Between your legs. Along the shape of that pretty flower. Are you doing that for me, mouse?”

“Yes.”

“Just a tease. That’s all. A brush along one side, then the other.” He spoke in a measured tone, his voice deep, rumbling in her ear. Bella quivered. “That’s the problem with the young pups. Quick. Like little bunnies. You want to go slow. Lean back against my chest. Feel my arms around you. My hand on you. Stroking. Titillating.”

“Oh, I like that word.”

“Is that what it takes to turn you on? Pretty words? Titillate,” he said again, enunciating purposefully. “Tantalize. Sumptuous. Evocative. Mastication.”

Bella giggled, and then she groaned. This was strange and fantastic and she was helplessly turned on.

“I think it’s time we got that little nightie all the way off,” he said.

~0~

  
Bella was sitting with her back against the arm of the couch, laptop open as she worked on an essay. It was getting close to the end of her senior year. She couldn’t believe she’d be a graduate in another month.

The door to her room opened, and Alice breezed in, a dreamy smile on her face. Snickering, Bella moved her feet so her friend would have somewhere to sit. “Hello there, stranger. Are you by chance looking for a roommate? Mine seems to have disappeared. I haven’t seen her in, like, three weeks.”

Alice took Bella’s feet and put them on her lap, waggling her eyebrows. “That’s because your roommate’s boyfriend only lets her out of bed for work and class.” She giggled. “Oh, Bella. It’s great. It’s just so, so good. Dating an older man...it’s perfect, you know? Guys our age are so obnoxious. It’s a whole other ballgame with Jasper.”

“Hey, as long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“I’m so, so happy.” As though to demonstrate, Alice gave a joyful little squeak. “And let me tell you, in bed? It’s a whole other world. He’s not clumsy. The other boys I’ve dated are all grabby hands. They go from 0 to hard and fast in a minute. Jasper is all finesse.”

Bella hummed an acknowledgement, ducking her head to hide her blush. Hadn’t Edward said about the same thing? Of course, Bella had no way of knowing if he only talked a good game. Still, it was only a matter of following his own instructions, wasn’t it?

There had been a lot of phone sex the last three weeks.

“You’re blushing. Why are you blushing?” Alice asked, closing Bella’s laptop screen. “You know what you need? You need some action. Any action. Even the quick-like-bunny boys. You need a man, my virginal Bella, if only for five minutes.”

“I’m not a virgin.”

“Close enough. Seriously, Bella, there is nothing better than sex when it comes to stress relief. Look at me. You’ve known me for years, right? I’m always stressed around finals time.”

“You’re always insane around finals time.”

“Exactly, and look at me. Do I look stressed?”

In fact, Alice looked like she could have been sunning herself on the deck of a cruise ship. “Sated is a good look on you,” Bella said.

“And it’d be a good look on you too.” Alice patted her leg. “You work way too hard as it is, Bella. You should look into the benefits of a booty call. You’re gorgeous. It’s not like it would be difficult to find someone to fill your needs.” Alice snickered.

“My needs are being met, thanks.”

“Honey, trust me, this”--She wagged two fingers in a pumping motion--“doesn’t compare to actual human interaction. It’s so much better with a man to talk dirty in your ear.”

Bella couldn’t help the shudder of pleasure that went through her, remembering the timbre of Edward’s voice in her ear as she--

“Isabella Swan!”

Bella jumped, startled by Alice’s shriek, and sat up straighter. “What? What?”

Alice pointed at her accusingly. “You’ve been fooling around with someone, and you haven’t told me.”

“What? No.” Bella didn’t know why she bothered trying to lie. Her cheeks must have been beet red for all they felt like the surface of the sun.

“Yes,” Alice said, wagging her finger. “Getting your needs met, huh? Who is he?”

“No one.”

Alice’s eyes went wide. “Is it someone taboo? A professor? That Eleazar guy you hang out with so much is kind of hot, you know, in a Sean Connery kind of way.”

“You’re so gross. No.”

“Is it a woman?”

“No.”

“You can tell me, Bella.”

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“Uh huh. Then how are your needs being met, exactly, hmm?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Of course it’s my business. You’re my best friend.”

Bella made to get off the couch, but Alice caught her by the ankles. “Let go, Alice.”

“Nuh-uh. Not until you tell me the truth.”

“Let go.”

“Tell me.”

“Agh. It’s Edward, okay?”

Alice blinked at her. “Edward? Sexy-accent, tea-basket Edward?”

Bella rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Do you know any other Edwards?”

“No, but honey, I know guys like to brag about their length, but there’s no way he’s getting the job done from England.”

“Oh god.” Bella covered her face with her hands. “Phone sex, Alice. We’ve been having phone sex. A lot of it.”

Alice’s eyebrows made for her hairline. “Whoa. Okay.” Her grin returned in full force. “So has he sent you the obligatory dick pic?”

“What? No.”

“Really? Usually they send dick pics without any prompting at all. Idiots.” Alice shook her head. “You didn’t even tell me you know what he looks like.”

“I don’t know what he looks like.”

Alice stared at her again. “Okay, Bella. What the fuck?”

“What, Alice? Does it really matter what he looks like?”

“I just think it’s a little weird, that’s all. You let this guy--”

“I let him what? He’s never seen me, which means he’s never actually touched me. It doesn’t matter what he looks like. It shouldn’t matter. He’s a voice at the other end of the phone. Words on a computer screen. That’s the great thing about the Internet, right? You can get to know amazing people without the shallow barrier of caring what they look like?”

Alice studied her for a few seconds. “Oh, okay. I see.”

Bella ducked her head, beyond self-conscious and irritated. “What? What do you see?”

“You don’t want to ask him for a picture because then you’d have to give him one.” Alice shook her head. “First of all, you’re ridiculous. You’re very pretty, Bella, and it’s time you figured that out. Secondly, if you don’t want to ask, do what everyone else in the world does and google him. We might get lucky, and he’ll have an unlocked Facebook or something.”

“I’m not going to do that. That’s stalker-y.”

“Yeah, well. Being a little bit stalker-y is warranted every now and again.” She gave the side of Bella’s thigh a playful smack. “Just ask him, you big dork.”

“It doesn’t--”

“Yeah, it really does. Give me a break, Bella. You spend every minute you can talking with this guy. He got his dad, your hero, to write a recommendation for you. You call him as soon as you wake up, and he’s the last person you say goodnight to. Doesn’t he still have ties here?”

“His brother lives nearby,” Bella muttered.

“So it’s not impossible that you might get to do the real sex thing one day.”

Bella’s mouth went dry at the thought.

Alice giggled. “Exactly. Just ask him.”

Bella grumbled and reached for her laptop again. “Whatever,” she said.

But Alice had poured water on the seed Bella had been trying to stunt. When her phone chimed with the familiar Skype call tone, her heart began to pound erratically.

“Hey, Ducky,” Edward said when she answered.

“Hey,” she said, wondering would she or wouldn’t she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many thanks to songster, barburella, capricorn75 and of course myonlyheroin
> 
> OH. And the loveliness of viewers like you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOH'S A/N: So, It is totally my fault on why this update has taken ages. I blame RL for getting in the way, and my brain not wanting to work when it comes to spilling the words for this story. I'm pretty sure Kris was close to disowning me.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for having the patience. I think Kris had something she wanted to say about her last chapter and address something.

Edward's mind had been wandering a lot at work, his thoughts constantly revolving around Bella and their late night chats. He found that he simply couldn't get enough of her, and that was somewhat troubling. Rather, it was perplexing. She was, after all, a voice across an ocean, and yet, their relationship seemed to be progressing quickly.

 

The phone sex. The flirting and everything in between, but mostly the phone sex.

 

Could phone sex possibly be more than just sex?

 

He found that the sultriness of Bella's voice stayed in his head long after they got off the phone. There was just something about the way she said his name right before she climaxed. Edward found himself wishing that he could see that face-to-face, be the one to bring her pleasure with his own hands, mouth, and body.

 

Maybe it was only sex, except he wanted the physical as well as the auditory.

 

But no. Even when he wasn’t thinking of the filthy things he would do if she were there with him, he spent so much time thinking about the next thing he could talk to her about. The newest discoveries or even an exhibit he thought she might like.

 

He couldn't stop fantasizing about her, about what he would do if they lived in the same city, let alone same country. Yes, he wanted the sex, but just as much he wanted to be able to walk down the same street and murmur his observations while she was there with him.  As frustration began to take hold of him, he realized he truly wanted her to be his and his alone. Damn the age difference.

 

Sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair and pushed away from his desk, his fingers twitched to call her, hear her voice again; he wasn't going to make it through the rest of this day without it.

 

Edward dialed her number, listened to it ring four times, and then quickly hung up, tossing his phone down on his desk in frustration. She was under his skin, but she didn’t need to know that.

 

It was getting ridiculous.

 

Once he’d determined he was too worked up to get any work done, he shut down his computer and started putting papers in his briefcase. Edward figured he would be better off trying to work from home. That plan was quickly shot down the minute his direct superior knocked on his door and demanded his presence in his office in five minutes.

 

The director of the lab almost never bothered him, and the look on his face was serious. Edward couldn’t help but be nervous. Maybe he was seen texting Bella, or slacking off on inputting current project reports in the lab's files, or maybe he just wasn't needed anymore. That was more likely--that his funding had been cut off. Either way, he was metaphorically sweating as he sat down in the chair across from his boss.

 

Edward tugged on his tie and suit as he looked back at Mr. Volturi, who looked completely calm, cool and collected, which only served to make Edward's nerves spike even higher.

 

“Oh, come on, Edward. I'm not going to fire you,” his boss said, laughing. “I'm not stupid enough to get rid of one of my best employees.”

 

Edward sighed. He supposed he was being ridiculous in more ways than one today. A smile slowly made its way across his face as his boss continued. “I called you in because as much as we love having you here, and despite how perfect it’s been, I have another plan for you. I mean, this lab hadn't run as efficiently in years until you came in here.”

 

His boss handed off a pile of papers to Edward, which caused his eyes to grow wide. He now had a huge smile that adorned his face as he looked over the information on the papers.

 

He couldn't wait to tell Bella.

 

“Chicago?” Edward said, looking up at his boss. “You want me to go back to the Chicago office?”

 

“Yes, we think you will be better suited there. They have much bigger projects going on, with even larger grants that need to be looked over. They specifically asked for you to come back.”

 

Now he really couldn't wait to tell Bella. His first thought was to tell her the news, not his family, which threw him for a tiny loop.

 

“You will have a much higher position over there. You will be the head of the whole lab, a lot more responsibility, but I think you can handle it,” his boss told him, handing him information about his travel arrangements and lodging until his new apartment would be ready near the lab. “First visit is five weeks, as you can see. We have you slated to leave permanently in about six month's time. That should give plenty of time for a smooth transition on both ends. Surely, that gives you enough time to get your affairs in order? Yeah?”

 

Edward nodded. “Yes, sir. Thank you. I look forward to this new opportunity, really excited about it, actually.”

 

They shook hands before Edward left to return to his office, his phone burning a hole in his pocket with the need to call Bella and tell her the news of his impending move.  He hoped she'd be happy about it, especially since they hadn’t talked seriously about meeting.

 

Unfortunately, once he returned to his office, there was a fresh pile of work that needed to be done. A new grant needed to be written, and from the notes left by the lab tech, it was an emergency and needed to be done as quickly as he could. Edward ran a hand over his face, groaning.  All he wanted was to talk to Bella. Instead, he spread the papers out, set up his laptop and got to work.

 

He was shocked at the time when he finally looked up from his laptop. Half past seven at night. Edward quickly grabbed his unfinished work and added the collection to his briefcase, and placed his laptop in its carrier. He was so engrossed in his paperwork, that he didn't even notice the lab was emptied, and lights turned low.

 

Edward nodded to the security guard once he was down on the main level, just before he left through the front doors. He called a taxi for a lift back to his flat, and as he waited, he decided to text Bella.

 

**E: So, I have some news to share. Can I call you when I get back to my flat?**

****  
  


The lights from the taxi pulling up took his eyes from his phone. He got in, set his briefcase and bag down in the seat next to him, and placed his mobile on his lap as he told the driver his address. Shortly after, his phone pinged with a new message.

 

**B: I'm in class, but I'll be at lunch in about 20 if you want to call then? If you need more time, I'll be in the lab. I could probably sneak away. ~wink~**

****  
  


**E: Sounds good, my little minx. Be ready for my call in about twenty minutes.**

****  
  


The driver pulled up to his building and recited Edward's fare. Edward paid the man, got out and made it into his flat. All the while, butterflies seemed to make a home in his stomach. This phone call could change so many things for him, and hopefully Bella.

 

Since he still had about ten minute before he was due to call Bella, he set about making tea; dinner would have to wait a bit.

 

The steaming mug shook in his hands as he pressed dial on Bella's number.

 

“Hey, Edward,” Bella answered.

 

“Hello, Bella. Good day for you so far?” This was also ridiculous--how he couldn’t wait to ask about the minute accomplishments of her day.

 

“So far, yes, but you just made my day a thousand times better.”

 

“Did I, now? How so?”

 

Bella sighed. “Would you think I was pathetic if I told you I think about your voice all the time? You seem to be bringing out a naughtier Bella. I miss your voice when I’m not hearing it.”

 

“I like a naughtier Bella. That...that does things to me. And I've found when I'm not talking to you, I'm missing you.”

 

“Mmmm, I'm glad we're on the same page then.”

 

“So am I, Ducky. I just hope it stays that way.”

 

“I'm quite sure you have nothing to worry about, Edward.”

 

“So, um...” Edward began to pace the flat, his hands rubbing at the back of his neck. “I was offered a position at the Chicago lab; I move in a few months.”

 

The silence on the other side of the line was deafening. What had he expected? He hoped she'd be happy, maybe yell, scream into the phone in joy, but she was leaving him with nothing.

 

“I...I.. you-you were the first I thought to call, Bella. I felt like I needed to share this news with you first,” he told her, worry gripping his gut.

 

“That's great, Edward! Means a lot to me that you thought to tell me first. So, you'll, um...be closer to me now, close enough to date?” Bella asked, a shy, nervous laugh over taking the line.

 

Edward's heart skipped a beat at what Bella said. “That...You have no idea how much I would really like that.”

 

“But you have no idea what I look like. You only know my voice, Edward. How do you even know that I would be good enough to date?” Bella inquired, and Edward detected a slight sadness to her voice.

 

“You should know me by now. At least, I hope you would. You should know that what you look like doesn't matter. What I do know is that I love your voice, our chats, as well as what I have learned about you over the last few months,” he admitted, laying himself out there. “Dating, Bella, that is all that is left for us to figure out if we truly work, and to be honest, I think we will work. We will more than work.”

 

“Out of all the times we've talked, I guess I never gave much thought that you'd like me that way.”

 

“We’ve had phone sex.”

 

She scoffed. “That’s the most casual kind of sex there is.”

 

“Have you not been paying attention, you silly, sweet girl? Did the rest of it not give me away? My flirting? My constant need and want to say ‘my Bella?’” Edward pointed out. “What more evidence do you need? I'll gladly give it.”

 

Bella giggled, which Edward took as a good sign. “Wow, Edward... I... yeah, now that you mention it... So, is that why you said it didn't matter what I looked like? That it shouldn't matter to me, either?”

 

“Not at all what I'm saying. It should matter, but shouldn't be a priority. I already know that I like you as a person, isn't it enough to know I want to date you?”

 

“I see what you're saying, Edward. I guess I just don't want to disappoint you.”

 

“Like I said, Bella. You, as a person… I like what I know. That is enough for me.”

 

“Okay,” Bella said. “I trust you.”

 

Edward chuckled. “Good. About time, sweet girl.”

 

“Okay. I just... I hate to come off shallow or what not. That is the last thing I want you to think about me. Especially after everything.”

 

“You could never disappoint me. You keep amazing me,” Edward admitted to her, smiling as he switched the phone to the other ear.

 

“Thank you, Edward.” Bella sighed, and groaned. “Unfortunately, I have to cut this call short. I need to get to the lab and grab a bite to eat. I'll sneak some time to call you again before you go to bed, I hope. This conversation isn't done.”

 

“Of course, lovely. I'll be awake awhile yet. Damn huge proposal request for a grant decided to land on my desk. Trust me, I'd rather talk to you all night than write down numbers.”

 

They hung up and Edward finished his now not-so-warm tea before making dinner. His thoughts were still glued to Bella and the hopes that he could soon lay claim to her and call her his girlfriend, which seemed so juvenile. Especially after everything they'd shared.

 

And everything they hadn’t shared.

 

He damn well knew she didn’t know how old he was. Oh, she assumed he was a bit older, but not even as old as her flatmate’s boyfriend, Jasper, who was three years younger than Edward.

 

He tapped his finger on the table, staring at his phone as though it was going to bite him. Of course it was his own bad judgment coming back to haunt him. She had assumed he was only a bit older, and he hadn’t bothered to correct her because they were never meant to be more than casual Internet pals. Now that things had changed, especially given what she had said about Alice and Jasper, it might seem like a much bigger lie.

 

The trick was to be smooth. He had to segue into the truth.

 

Decided, he tapped out a message.

 

**E: You do remember I’m older than you?**

****  
  


Sometime later, after filling out and inputting numerous pages of the grant onto the laptop, he rubbed his eyes just as a message came up on the phone, an instant smile came across his face when he saw who it was from.

 

**B: Ah, yeah, but you’re not one foot in the grave**

****  
  


Edward snickered.

 

**E: I have a few good years left in me, though I have it on good authority men peak at nineteen. Shame, that.**

****  
  


**B: Okay, well, white hair?**

**E: One, but it’s on my rear.**

**B: I’m almost curious enough to ask how you found it… but no. Do you have all your teeth?**

**E: Not the ones I was born with, but not to worry, a second set grew in.**

**B: Then we’ll be fine.**

****  
  


He found he was reading the texts in her voice and missed her.

 

**E: Can I call?**

****  
  


It took another twenty minutes and a few more papers being filled out before he got another reply. He knew she was a busy girl, and cursed time zones as he picked up his phone to read her text.

 

**B: Not right now, but I'll call you as soon as I'm home. Lab is closing early due to a staff meeting. Give me an hour. Xoxo**

  
Edward tossed his phone next to him on the couch and grabbed his laptop so he could finish the grant. He’d been able to field all her questions honestly. He would push her a little bit more next time. After all, he believed age was just a number. They knew each other and liked each other. That would work out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and thank you all again for being patient for this chapter. Also, thank you to the girls who take the time to read and look this over.
> 
> Kris’s A/N: I don’t know what I was going to comment on. I made a mistake last chapter, but I can’t remember what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you, as always, for your patience!

“If I hit the camera link on this Skype call, would you connect?”

Bella blurted the words, and they were out before she could take them back. In the week after Edward’s announcement, Bella had thought of a thousand different ways to ask about the whole picture thing, and now it was just out there with no eloquence at all.

Great.

Edward sighed.

“I’m sorry,” she said, feeling unreasonably horrible. She knew it wasn’t a ridiculous thing to want--not given what they wanted to be to each other. Still, she didn’t want to piss him off. Obviously they’d gotten this far without seeing each other. Maybe it meant something to him to see her first in person. “I… I mean, we’re going to see each other, right?”

“Don’t apologize. You’ve every right to ask.” He sighed again. “It’s just I seem to have gotten myself in something of a mess. I’ve been trying to figure how to dig myself out of it, but you’re upping the timeline somewhat.”

“What do you mean? What kind of a mess.”

Yet another sigh. “All right. What you have to remember is that I had no idea you would become so important to me. It wasn’t as though I had an intention to deceive you.”

Bella was glad she was already on the bed. Her knees went weak and her heart sped up. “What are you talking about? You’re making me really nervous.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been dreading this conversation.”

“That’s not making it better!”

“I know, I know. Okay. The first time we spoke, you made the assumption I was a graduate student when I worked with Eleazar. I wasn’t.”

“You weren’t a graduate student?”

“I was, but not at the time. I was rather higher up than that.”

“Okay. Can you please spell out whatever you’re trying to say to me, because I’m not getting it.”

“Bella...it’s just that I’m a great deal older than you think I am.”

Whatever she was expecting, it hadn’t been that. Bella’s throat was tight. She had pegged him for his late twenties. “How much older?”

“Older than Jasper.”

“Edward.”

“Okay. I’m thirty-six. About to turn thirty-seven in another month here.”

That was a daunting announcement.

“I wasn’t trying to mislead you. Do you remember when we first chatted? Eleazar mixed up a few things about Emmett and myself. You assumed he mixed up everything, and that I was the younger brother. I’m not. Emmett is younger than me. It just wasn’t an important distinction to make at the time.”

Bella remembered. He was right. When Dr. Casas told her he’d worked in the same lab, she’d assumed he was a graduate student. That would have put him in his late twenties by her estimation, which had intimidated her as it was. But to find out he was nearly a decade older than she assumed?

To say she was stunned would have been putting it mildly.

“Ducky, please say something. Are you angry?”

“No.” She swallowed hard and shook her head. “No. I’m not angry.” She really wasn’t. It wasn’t difficult to understand what he was saying. She’d made an assumption when they were perfect strangers and then they’d just kind of...happened. And she was the one who’d made a big deal about Jasper. That must have made Edward feel like hell.

Bella opened her mouth to apologize for that slight, but the words that actually came out were, “I need to go.”

“Bella…”

“No. No. I’m not angry. Not really. I mean, a little because we’ve been…” She huffed. “Look, I just need a minute to think before I speak.”

He was quiet a moment. “Is what you’re thinking that bad?”

“I’ll Skype you soon.” Bella disconnected the call and threw the phone away from her. She rolled over, burying her face in her pillow.

It was just overwhelming. Sixteen years was an incredible amount of time, really. Bella had gone to college knowing she wanted to get a doctorate. She was a month shy of a bachelor’s at this point, with more schooling in front of her than she wanted to think about. She had thought it was nice that Edward was past that point, moving on to establish himself within the scientific community. In reality, he’d been past the point of school for a long, long while now.

The point being, he was much further on his own timeline than she was.

It was just a lot.

Bella rolled onto her back again. “Alice! Alice get your ass in here!”

When Alice appeared in the doorway, Jasper was behind her. Looking at him, Bella felt a pang. Right now, her head was a chaotic mess, and she was acting as though Edward had told her he was on the FBI’s most wanted list. The age thing had always weirded her out a bit, and while she really liked Jasper now, it had taken her a while to warm up to him simply because of the years between them.

“What? What? Are you being murdered?” Alice looked around. “It doesn’t look like you’re being murdered, and I was making out with…” Her friend really focused on her and sighed. She turned to Jasper. “I think we need a minute.”

Bella rolled back over, burying her head in her pillow again.

“Okay.” The bed dipped as Alice sat behind her and began stroking her hair. “What happened?”

Maybe it was ridiculous to explain something like this to Alice. Could her best friend commiserate at all when she was, by all accounts, happy in her relationship with a much older man? But Bella spilled anyway.

“I’m not angry with him. I’m just weirded out, I guess.”

“Well, you have every right to be angry with him,” Alice said. “I get why he didn’t tell you at first. Whatever, strangers assume things all the time, and it’s no big deal. But it’s come up since then. I’ve heard you on Skype with him. He specifically chose not to correct you at that point, you know?”

Bella grimaced. “Yeah, but I get it.”

“So do I. I’m just saying his lying didn’t help things. It’s not a deal-breaker kind of lie, but it’s irritating. It doesn’t help matters, anyway.”

“No. It really doesn’t.” Truth be told, she was annoyed now that she’d had a few minutes to process. He’d known she wasn’t going to react well. “I think he’s been working his way up to telling me all week. He kept asking if I remembered he was older than me and asking more about you and Jasper.”

“It was a dick move. In my eyes, that’s the bigger issue, but you know age doesn’t matter to me.” Alice continued to stroke her hair. “Why does it matter so much to you?”

Bella was quiet for a minute, trying to find the right words. She didn’t want to hurt Alice, after all. Her friend was happy in her relationship, but being on the outside, Bella could more easily see what a road bump an age gap was. She saw the difference in the way they talked. Alice talked in the limited future--concerts, midterms, finals. She lived one semester at a time. Jasper often talked about things that would happen in years. Bella noticed the things they argued about. Jasper occasionally got impatient and Alice got petulant about things like work.

If part of the point of being a couple was to support each other--and for Bella, that was what a relationship should center around--she could see when it was difficult for both Alice and Jasper to wrap their heads around what the other needed. Alice needed the space to spread her wings and explore the possibilities of her life. Jasper needed her to understand he had firm responsibilities, and he was to the point where concentrating on his career was a necessity. Both found it difficult to handle at times. So far they’d worked it out, but it wasn’t a non-issue.

“It matters because it matters,” Bella said. “A few of my professors are his age. There’s just this gap.” She looked up at Alice, begging her to understand she wasn’t trying to be insulting. “Hanging out with Jasper is different, isn’t it? Not bad. He’s different than our other friends.”

“That’s a good thing. I was never interested in our other friends and neither are you. But this guy? You talk with him for hours. Just talk. And it’s not like you’re only talking about sex or things that are shallow. Bella, what does it matter really? He’s the same guy you’ve been talking to all this time. Age isn’t something he can help, and it’s not so horrible, is it? I mean, it’s not like he told you he was a drug addict or worse! He could have told you he liked to fuck trees.”

Bella giggled, and then she sighed. “It’s daunting, that’s all.”

Alice scoffed. “Bella, Edward lives across eight time zones and an ocean. On top of that, you have no idea what he looks like...which, by the way, is the weirdest thing ever. Even when you go on a blind date, it’s because someone’s set you up. Not because you’ve been talking to this guy nonstop, even having phone sex with him, but you just never asked for a picture, you loon. That is daunting. The fact his parents fucked seventeen years before yours did is irrelevant.”

“Ugh. Thanks for that image. You do realize that means he was conceived when my parents were babies, right? Oh god. He’s almost the same age as them. That’s weird, Alice.”

“Humph. I still think it’s weirder you don’t even know what he looks like.”

**~0~**

To his credit, Edward did give her room to think. It was nearly twenty-four hours after they talked that he sent a single text.

E: You would tell me, wouldn’t you, if you can’t forgive me?

He didn’t want her to disappear, and that idea struck her like a blow to the gut. Maybe she’d never seen the man, but he’d been a part of her life for a while now. Not only that, she cared about him, probably felt more connected to him than she should have.

No. The idea of cutting off all ties and trying to forget he existed was impossible. Instantly, Bella felt horrible for letting him believe even for a moment that was a possibility.

Bella tapped on her desk, nerves twisting uncomfortably in her gut. She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair out, twisted her head this way and that, scrutinizing her reflection. She eyed Alice’s makeup and then shook her head. “Don’t be an idiot.”

Taking a deep breath, Bella went back to her room. She dragged her laptop to her and opened Skype. Her finger hovered over Edward’s name, but after another minute, another internal pep talk, she sent the call.

With video.

She held her breath. The call connected. With video.

All her breath left her with a gust. “Holy crow.”

Bella liked to think of herself as unshallow. It was one of the many reasons she never needed to see Edward’s picture, even when an unmistakable attraction sparked at his personality alone. It was only natural to want to put a face with the voice, the person he was.

Bella didn’t think she was shallow, but the one thought that went through her head when she finally laid eyes on him was that if she’d known he looked like this, his age never would have mattered. Holy Christ on a pogo stick.

He was a curious cross between devastatingly handsome and heartbreakingly pretty. His hair was longer than she would have expected and not as...mature. The way it stuck up in random and yet not unattractive spikes was almost boyish.

His eyes were green. Gorgeous green. And he was staring at her.

“Hello, beautiful,” he said, his voice quiet, a small smile playing at his lips.

Bella’s cheeks heated. “Hi,” she said, shy.

He took a deep breath. “So what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” he asked in a pretty impressive American accent.

She giggled, ducking her head, but sobered quickly as she looked up again. “It doesn’t bother you? That I’m twenty-one?”

He tilted his head, his eyes studying her as though he were drinking her in. “I don’t know that bother is the right word.” His smile deepened and his tone gentled as he looked at her. “You’re more than your age or your pretty, pretty face. That was what attracted me to you--who you are. I’ve always been aware of your age, and I am just that...aware, if that makes sense.” He dropped his gaze, glancing at her only furtively. “And if we were to become something more to each other, it’s something we would have to be considerate of.” He looked up, his smile somewhat mischievous--dear god that was hot--and he winked at her. “Though I thought that was rather putting the cart before the horse, is it not?”

“Maybe a little.”

He looked down again. “Look, Bella. Of course it concerns me. Objectively speaking, I see people your age as… children. And that’s fine. I was a child too. But speaking of a group of people isn’t the same thing as speaking of a specific person. I fell… am falling for you. For many reasons. And I feel as though we’re compatible, though time and experience may prove us wrong on that point, but that’s true of any couple, isn’t it?”

Bella flushed again, more pleased than she wanted to let on at his use of the word couple.

"Is it such a turn off for you?" he asked. “My age, I mean.”

She huffed. "Edward, nothing about you is a turn off, believe me."

He laughed at that, a grin that matched his deep chuckle lighting his face. Oh, man. She was instantly addicted to that grin. "Does that mean you'll forgive me?"

Bella took a deep breath. "I guess I put my foot in my mouth about the age thing, so I get why you didn't want to say anything. But it came up, you know? More than once. You could have told me then."

"I know." He looked contrite. "I am sorry."

"It's okay. Just… It made something that was always going to freak me out a little worse, you know?"

"I can see that, yes."

"That's the only thing, right? There's nothing else this big, right?"

He smiled. "I may be a prat at the moment, but I'm rather a boring prat."

She snorted. "Such bullshit." She straightened up, readjusting her laptop on her legs. "We're okay, I think."

**  
There was that radiant grin again. "That, Ducky, makes me very happy."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hmm! That went better than expected, right?
> 
> *grin*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize in advance for the very short chapter!

“It’s weird, isn’t it?”

 

Bella hummed sleepily, wondering for the millionth time why it was so hot the way he said that. ‘Ees weh-eird.’ “What’s weird?”

 

“I feel rather more serious about you than someone I would date, you know?” He tilted his head, the look in his eyes bemused as he watched her over the camera. “It almost feels as though I’m coming home to you.”

 

To that point, Bella had been about ready to drift off to sleep, but her eyes flew open at his words. “What?”

 

He grimaced. “Sorry, duck. I suppose that’s an early morning kind of thought, not a sweet dreams notion.”

 

She swallowed hard and looked at him. “I don’t know.” Her cheeks burned. “I’ve had that dream.”

 

His eyes were intense on hers. “Have you?”

 

“Ugh.” She put a pillow over her head, only peeking at him when he started chuckling at her. “You’re right. It feels more serious.”

 

He hummed. “I am, you know.”

 

“You’re what?”

 

“Serious about you.”

 

Her heartbeat sped and her stomach fluttered. “So I’m not just some piece of American ass you’re after?”

 

He laughed. “Oh, well. Can’t it be both?”

 

“Are you saying you want me?” she asked, letting her voice turn dark and sultry.

 

“Bugger it, Bella. Don’t look at me like that when I have to be out the door.”

 

“You started it.”

 

“So it seems.” He sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. “I’m going to be late, and you should be asleep.”

 

Bella hummed, rolling over onto her back and stretching, knowing damn well she was showing off for him. She couldn’t pretend it didn’t thrill her, that she could make a man like Edward groan just by the sight of her. “I do have a test tomorrow. It’s so close to the end of the semester.”

 

“And yet so far.” His eyes roamed the expanse of her body, and Bella could feel the heat of his gaze like fingertips on her skin. “It’s hell not to be able to touch you.”

 

Getting bolder by the day, Bella let her fingers trace the path she wished his could take. Send him off to work with a nice image in his head. “I’m counting the days.”

 

His laugh then was shaky with lust. “You’re not the only one.

~0~

“It’s just...weird, that’s all.”

 

Bella narrowed her eyes, looking over at her best friend. She’d woken up still over the moon about what Edward had said. “I’m pretty sure that’s not your line. I’m pretty sure your line is something like, “oh my gosh, Bella. Tell me everything.”” She squealed for good measure.

 

To her surprise and dismay, Alice’s expression didn’t change. She still looked dubious at best. “It’s strange,” she insisted. “It’s just that I know you, Bella. You like this guy enough, maybe you even love him, that I think it would be easy to stay with him even if you don’t have that spark in real life.”

 

“Damn, Alice. Jumping the gun much?”

 

Alice tilted her head, fixing Bella with a look. “Am I jumping the gun? Bella, you came in here on a cloud because Edward said he was coming home to you. That’s pretty damn serious. And that’s fine, except it’s really weird to me that you don’t actually know if you have any chemistry.”

 

She held a hand up to silence Bella’s protest. “I know. I know. You get along well. You love the sound of his voice. It’s a really nice fantasy. It’s just that I think there’s safety in the fact there’s an ocean between you. As in it’s easy to imagine you have all this chemistry with him when he’s never actually been in front of you.”

 

Bella pressed her lips together, irritated that Alice--who had always insisted Bella needed a man or at least a date--was raining on her parade. “You really think if we don’t work, I’d stay with him?’

 

“I’m saying you’re throwing yourself into the middle of a relationship. An intense relationship.” Her cheek twitched. “Take it from me. Dating an older guy is different. Not bad, but it’s overwhelming sometimes. Jasper talks about things in terms of five-year plans. And that makes sense for him. He’s ready to have a family.” She paled a bit, looking briefly overwhelmed. “But that’s okay. We went through the dating thing before we were serious about each other. We knew we were compatible on all levels before we got to that point.

 

“Bella, you’re not a shallow person. Even if you were, we all know Edward Cullen is a mega hottie, but there’s something to be said about having a physical connection before you jump into something that serious.” Alice wrinkled her nose. “I don’t know. I guess I’d feel a lot better if you’d have met him once before you decide you’re all in.”

 

“You’re overreacting,” Bella said, crossing her arms, grumpy.

 

“Possibly. This whole internet thing is a little crazy.” Alice sighed. “What’s wrong with us, Bella? We’re too young for this kind of stuff.”

 

Bella rolled her eyes. “College boys are annoying.”

 

“Yeah, but who says we even have to have boys?”

 

“Wasn’t that my argument until recently?”

 

“We should be going on adventures,” Alice said with a sigh, starting up at the ceiling. “Getting into trouble, not settling down with guys who have a five-year plan.”

 

“What adventures?” Bella said with a snort. “You realize we’re both destined to become workaholics, right? You and I both spend way too much time at school. Even without boyfriends, we’d just being doing what we always do--working.”

 

Alice snickered. “I guess you’re right about that.”

 

A minute of silence passed with both of them deep in thought. Then, Alice sat up straight with a gasp. “Bella, I just had a totally crazy and amazing idea.”

 

“Uh oh,” Bella said. She already knew she was in trouble.

~0~

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Bella said, banging her head on the side of the plane.

 

Next to her, Alice bounced in place. “Come on. It’s the perfect solution. Now, we can never say we haven’t done something impulsive--because flying to England on a whim is damn impulsive. You can give Edward the surprise of his life, and you’ll know before he moves to the States if you’re really a good match. Worst-case scenario, you spend a few awkward days in England, and when he moves, you never have to see him again.” Alice smiled wickedly. “Best-case scenario, you could be having the best sex of your life in another two hours.” Her eyes it up. “In England!”

 

Bella blew out a nervous breath, her stomach twisting at the thought. “Isn’t English sex supposed to be boring?”

 

“No, man. You know the saying. Close your eyes and think of England? It’s because England is a kinky, sexy bitch, even if your partner isn’t.”

 

Bella laughed, her amusement breaking the nervous tension. She smacked Alice’s arm. “You’re deranged.”

 

“That’s possible.”

 

Some hours later, after they’d checked into their hotel and changed out of the bedraggled traveler look, Bella was still shocked to find herself outside of Edward’s house. “Oh, god,” she muttered, trembling badly now. “Oh god, oh god, oh god. What am I doing here?”

 

Alice rubbed her shoulders. “Getting your groove on, hopefully. I’m just going to sit over here, out of sight.” She did a gleeful little dance. “This is going to be amazing.”

 

“He might think I’m psychotic.”

 

“Sure, okay. You guys have been cyberfucking nonstop for months, talking about the serious relationship you’re going to get into before you’ve ever physically touched the man, but it’s psychotic to hop on a plane to come see him. I love you, Bella, but you’re a basket case.” She took Bella by the shoulders, looking her in the eyes. “Now stop stalling and go get your man.”

 

“Right.” Bella wiped her sweaty palms at her sides, smoothing down her dress. God, she was a wreck.

 

Somehow, though, she made it up the walk, up the steps, and to the door. She closed her eyes and brought his face to mind. She tried to imagine him here in his little front yard, walking to get the mail, waving to the neighbors.

 

Despite her nerves, she smiled. Summoning every ounce of bravery she had, Bella knocked on the front door and waited.

 

And waited.

 

She frowned and knocked again. They’d timed this perfectly. Edward should have been home for at least an hour, even if he’d stopped to pick himself up something to eat.

 

“I don’t think he’s here,” Bella said when Alice peered around the hedge to see what was going on.

 

“Well, crap. I thought you said he’s predictable.”

 

Bella frowned. “He is.”

 

It occurred to her then that though her phone was on and active--she’d splurged for a traveller’s plan for the month--she hadn’t heard from Edward all day. She was discombobulated, what with the time change, but she would have heard from him by now. “I wonder if the phone is acting up,” she said, trying to get the message screen to refresh.

 

“Well, I guess the best thing to do is call him,” Alice said, coming to sit beside her on the stoop. “As great as it would be to see the look on his face, I don’t want to be hanging out here for hours when there’s an England to explore.”

 

“Yeah.” Bella frowned at her phone, realizing Edward wasn’t connected to Skype at all. “Fuck it,” she muttered as she dialed his actual phone number and put the phone to her ear.

 

To her immense relief, he answered after only a ring. “Bella.”

 

“Hey,” she said, her nerves renewing.

 

“It’s good to hear your voice, love,” he said, and it occurred to Bella he sounded, very, very tired. “You wouldn’t believe how good.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“Ah. That’s rather a long story.”

 

There was something thin to his voice, something that set Bella’s heart pounding. “Edward, I’m here. In England I mean.”

 

For three long seconds, he there was nothing but a heavy silence. “What?” The word came out strangled and hoarse.

 

“I… I wanted to surprise you. I’m here. In front of your house.”

 

“Oh. Oh god. Oh no.”

 

“Edward, I’m sorry, I--”

 

“No. No, Bella. I’m the one who’s sorry. I… Damn it!”

 

Bella looked to Alice who was staring back at her in concern. Her friend put a tentative arm around her. “Edward…”

 

He sighed. “You’re really there?”

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry.”

 

“Please don’t say that. Please. It’s… it’s incredible that you’re there. I can’t believe it. I just… The timing… but I feel like a right bastard for even thinking…” Another sigh. He sounded so pained, Bella didn’t know how to react. “Bella, there’s something I need to tell you, but I’m quite certain you’re never going to want to talk to me again. It’s just… I swear I wasn’t trying to keep this from you. It wasn’t supposed to be something that could affect us, but now…”

 

Bella struggled to swallow down the painful lump of confusion and fear that had risen in her throat. “Where are you? Maybe this is something you should say to my face?”

 

Really, she desperately needed him in front of her right then. She felt as though her whole world had been sent into a tailspin, and she couldn’t tell why.

 

Again he sighed. “Oh, my sweet girl. Jesus. I don’t want to lose you. You’re going to hate me.”

 

“Edward…”

 

“I’m not there. In England. I’m not there.”

 

Bella froze. “What?”

 

“I’m in California.”

 

“What are you doing in California?”

  
For a few seconds, there was only the sound of his breath coming and going. “I’m… I’m seeing to my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *whistling innocently* Soooooooooo.
> 
> Hi?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, MOH here! Seems you all had some strong reactions to Edward's secret in the last chapter, hopefully this chapter answers some things for you.
> 
> Thank you to kyla713 for looking at this for me as well as to LyricalKris's girls.
> 
> I'll just leave you guys to read. Enjoy.

The click of the line going dead sounded so final to Edward. Bella didn't say much after he uttered the words “my son”, and everything after that felt like a punch to the gut. He knew he should have told her, but he wanted to be able to show her what their life could possibly be like before he dropped that kind of bomb. Edward wasn't ready for this to be goodbye; he didn't want it to be, but he had a feeling deep down that it was.

**  
  
**

It was no one's fault but his own.

**  
  
**

He stared at his phone for a while, uttering a few “bloody hell's” and “bollocks” for good measure. He willed his phone to ring, but it didn't. Not once—which left him wondering how he should proceed. He wanted to explain; he needed to, but he had a feeling that Bella probably wouldn't listen to his explanation at that point.

**  
  
**

Edward had no other choice but to just let things be for the time being, especially since he had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. He wished that, for once, time and fate worked with him, rather than against him. He wished that he could have been there to answer his door in England and wrap Bella up in his arms, kiss her until she was dizzy, and enjoy what they had.

**  
  
**

A few weeks passed and he never received a call from her, and that wasn’t to say that he didn't try. He left her texts, emails, messages on Skype, and even gave in to leaving a voicemail, which obviously went unanswered. Ultimately, he gave up, quit calling and leaving her messages. She would be his one regret, but not in the way one would think. He never regretted the mistaken email, phone calls or getting to know her. His regret lay solely in the fact that he never truly confided in her, as he should have done in the first place. What he thought wasn't that important, like his reasons for not telling her made perfect sense at the time, but his situation changed too quickly for him to do anything about it before everything hit the fan. He knew it looked bad.

**  
  
**

Months passed, and Edward still thought of Bella often. He would fiddle with his phone; his finger would hover over the call button so many times, only for him to push his phone back into his pocket and try to forget the girl who had stolen his heart.

**  
  
**

It was during a flight back to the States, on his final flight for his move to Chicago, when Edward found himself looking back at past emails and conversations on his phone, that he saw the notice for Bella's graduation. He had no invitation, but he hoped that he could still attend and maybe get her to talk to him.

**  
  
**

After making plans to take a break from meetings at his company's lab, he went back to his flat to change into a suit. All the while, he was staring at himself in the mirror and repeatedly calling himself a git as he fastened his tie and straightened his shirt. As he left his flat and hailed a taxi so that he could attend the ceremony, he muttered to himself that he could do this, that he would make everything all right again.

**  
  
**

You are a massive git, Edward. What in the bloody hell were you thinking? She's not going to want anything to do with you.

**  
  
**

Arriving at the stadium that would hold the University's massive commencement ceremony, he scanned the crowd in the hopes that he would see her. Maybe make eye contact, and somehow, everything would cosmically align and be perfect again.

**  
  
**

Like I said. You. Are. A. Right. Git. Edward chastised himself when he came up empty on finding her in the sea of graduating students. He could have chosen to leave then, give up and go home, but he stayed seated, pushing himself to see her walk across the stage and grab the special piece of paper that she had worked for years to earn.

**  
  
**

He was off in some daydream when he heard Bella Swan's name come across the speaker and he sat up straighter, clapping with pride as he watched her walk across that stage. He held back, did nothing, and once his eyes followed her as she disappeared, he got up and left. He’d decided to stay around and wait for her to walk out, and maybe he would be able to catch her then.

**  
  
**

It was some time later when he finally caught another glimpse of her; this time she was with a short girl,  and a man he presumed to be her father, talking as they walked out of the stadium. His feet stayed glued to the ground, refusing to allow him to go to her. After all, what could he say? Hi, Bella, it's me, Edward. I want to apologize for being a massive arsehole! Well, that would be a start...

**  
  
**

Instead, he bid her goodbye in his head and walked away without saying anything at all. He had a million words on the tip of his tongue, but none of them sounded any good. The urge to turn around and profess his apology and about a ton of other things was strong, but the cab waiting for him proved to be the stronger pull. I am such a coward.

**  
  
**

*.*

**  
  
**

It struck Edward as odd at just how much Bella remained on his mind months after… well, everything. He was sure she had long since forgotten him, but he would never forget her and what they could have had. He knew it was due to more than just his conscience and things left unsaid.

**  
  
**

He had finally settled into his flat in Chicago and was back in his office, going over yet another stack of grant paperwork when his phone rang. Not his office phone, but his personal line. His heart jumped with the hope that it was Bella after all these months.

**  
  
**

“Hello, Edward Cullen speaking.”

**  
  
**

“Ah, Edward, my boy. How are you?” Dr. Eleazar Casas, family friend and Bella’s professor asked.

**  
  
**

Edward shook his head in disappointment and tried not to let it show in his voice when he answered. “I'm good, just reviewing some paperwork. Did you get my email?”

**  
  
**

“Yes, I did. That's why I'm calling. I stepped out of the office for the day, then remembered that I owed you an email. So, reason why I'm calling you now,” Dr. Casas said, laughing.

**  
  
**

Edward laughed as well before replying, “Well, I'm glad you called. Do you have the data I requested?”

**  
  
**

“I do. It is back at the lab in my office. Maybe you could stop by tomorrow and pick up the papers and drive holding the data?”

**  
  
**

Edward went quiet, his mind going into overdrive. He wasn't at all sure if he could, or should, go there. He wasn't even certain if Bella was in the same lab anymore. The last Edward knew, Bella had been looking to secure a spot in his lab for her graduate work. There was so much he didn't know, that he wished he did.

**  
  
**

He pinched the bridge of his nose, internally wishing that Eleazar would have just offered to bring it to him instead. “Of course, I have a pretty open day tomorrow. I can stop by before lunch.”

**  
  
**

They wrapped up the phone call with plans to meet the following morning;  all the while, nervousness was setting in deep inside Edward. So much so, that his mind for that rest of the day was on anything but the work he actually needed to do.

**  
  
**

Edward felt off from the instant he got home, to the moment he got in to bed. Something kept bugging him, telling him that the next day would be monumental in a way. He couldn't shut off his brain. He tossed and turned for hours. He even tried reciting the latest data figures in his head with the hopes that maybe they would bore him to death and he'd succumb to much needed sleep.

**  
  
**

He finally nodded off somewhere around six in the morning, only to be woken up a few hours later by his mobile going off with a text from the lab. He rose and got ready, and within an hour was out the door and on his way to his office. By the time his block of free time came up and it was time to make his way to Dr. Casas' lab, his nerves were back, leaving him wound up tight.

**  
  
**

The lab was empty, the lights dimmed down low, but he noticed papers scattered about the work benches as he walked in. He ventured in further, making his way to Eleazar's lab, only to find he was missing. He walked back out, his phone in his hand, when he bumped into someone, causing papers to flutter to the floor.

**  
  
**

He bent down to help pick them up, when his hand touched the other person's, causing him to look up.

**  
  
**

His heart stopped, his eyes grew wide. “Bella?”

**  
  
**

Bella looked at him and nodded. The both of them silently stared at each other for a few minutes before she hurriedly grabbed the rest of her papers before standing up. “Um, yeah. Hi, Edward.” She nodded again  and turned around before starting to walk away.

**  
  
**

His brain was screaming at him to say something, anything to her, to not let her walk away this time. “I didn't plan this!” he blurted out, his eyes once again connecting with hers. “I honestly didn't think you'd be here, but I'm not going to lie, I'm glad that you are.”

**  
  
**

Bella turned her head, hiding her face and nodded. Edward sighed. He had so much more to say to her, that he needed to tell her. But before he could, Dr. Casas finally made his appearance.

**  
  
**

“Ah, Edward. You're here.” He grabbed Edward into a hug and pulled away. “Why don't you let me get that paperwork for you,” he said before walking away and then turning around abruptly. “How rude of me. Edward, this is Bella. She's been an amazing benefit to this lab in the last few years. I'm hoping she sticks around for a few more.”

**  
  
**

“Dr. Casas, we've...” Bella began to say, only to be interrupted by Edward.

**  
  
**

“Ah, the Bella I've heard so much about,” he said and smiled, before reaching out to shake her hand. “So nice to finally meet you.”

**  
  
**

Bella blinked a few times, fighting a smile before lowering her head once more. “You as well, Edward.”

**  
  
**

They hadn't even realized that Dr. Casas had left them to retrieve the data until they heard his footsteps coming towards them.

**  
  
**

“What do you guys say to going out for some lunch? I could really do with some.”

**  
  
**

Edward wasn't sure how to answer, his eyes darting between the professor and Bella. He hoped she'd be the first to answer, but she remained silent.

**  
  
**

“Yeah, sure. That sounds good. We can go over a few numbers, too,” Edward answered, all the while looking at Bella, hoping she could see the apology in his eyes.

**  
  
**

“It sounds like you two have plans to talk shop, so I should just stay here,” Bella said, looking towards Dr. Casas and not at all at Edward.

**  
  
**

“Nonsense, my dear girl. It’s on me, so you're going. You don't eat enough as it is.” Dr. Casas told her, laughing, before ushering them along.

**  
  
**

Lunch... lunch was an awkward affair. Edward stole secret, passing glances at Bella, while Dr. Casas brought him up to speed on the workings of his lab and numbers. Bella was quiet through it all, no matter how much Edward wished she'd just up and say something.

**  
  
**

“If you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna visit the restroom,” Dr. Casas said, halting their conversation and leaving Bella and Edward to only nod as he walked away.

**  
  
**

The silence was getting to him, so he took another bite of his food and avoided eye contact. The ball was in her court.

**  
  
**

“So... how is your kid? Seeing as how you’re in his life and all, but never mentioned him before?” Bella asked, venom lacing her voice.

**  
  
**

Edward was taken aback. Never had he heard Bella speak in such a way. Rude definitely didn't suit her, even if she was mad.

**  
  
**

“Um, he's good.” Edward took a drink of his water before continuing. “I wanted to tell you Bella, but even I know it’s not the most common set-up. I wanted you to see with your own eyes what my life looked like before I told you about my son. His name is Josh, by the way. I’d like to tell you about him. I know I don't deserve the chance, but I'd like one. You shut me out before I could do so.”

**  
  
**

“And whose fault is that, Edward? I was nothing but honest with you.”

**  
  
**

“I know. You don't know how sorry I am. I really am sorry and I do regret not telling you. I realize now that it was a bad idea, especially when you specifically asked me if I had any other secrets. Can we meet somewhere later, or tomorrow, whenever, so I can tell you everything?”

**  
  
**

“No,” Bella said, her eyes darkening with anger. “You can tell me now. I am in the mood for a good story. I’ve been trying to imagine what kind of deadbeat doesn’t think of their kid until they have to be in California, when they are supposed to be in the UK. I know for a fact that Dr. Casas didn't go to the restroom. He's out on his cell phone, talking to another colleague that he was supposed to call yesterday. Now, you will tell me. We have time.”

**  
  
**

Edward sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. “I've always been in Josh's life, Bella, just not as you think. And I know you probably have a million thoughts going through your head and all the theories. I am not married, nor have I ever been.” He looked at Bella, imploring her to believe him. “I only see him a few times a year, and before you say anything, think anything, I realize this makes me come off looking like an arsehole, but it really was both mine and his mother's choice.”

**  
  
**

Bella nodded, took a sip of her drink, and waved her hand for him to continue.

**  
  
**

“Her name is Heidi. It was a one-time thing, a one night stand. Although, we did know each other a bit before. She had heard of my work, visited the lab, and thought my work was important. We went out one night after I offered to show her around to a few sites in Manchester, and well, one thing led to another.” He looked up to gauge Bella's reaction, not at all sure what to make of it, only hoping her look was a positive one. Instead, Edward was met with Bella staring at him with her arms crossed across her chest.

**  
  
**

“She contacted me a few months later, letting me know she was pregnant. Think about the setup here. I lived in England.”

Bella held up her hand, halting him in his explanation. “You have dual citizenship.”

Edward sighed, and then continued. “You know as well as I do that in order to do our kind of work, we need a lab to do it in. It’s only a rare chance that my company has labs in England and Chicago. I can’t simply pick up and move to whatever city I want to, not without losing all of the time and effort I put in my research. And Heidi had her own life, interests. She’s my age, a prolific philanthropist and can juggle her responsibilities easily. At the time Josh was born, I was working eighteen hour days, trying to prove that my project was worth the funding it needed for another five years. Heidi had already been thinking of having a baby on her own and said she was more than okay with taking full custody. I was okay with that as well.”

**  
  
**

“How could you be okay with it? He's a part of you.” Bella glared at Edward, her hands now balling up into fists.

**  
  
**

“I know how bad this all looks, but with how much time, money, and years I’d put in to this specific research, I couldn't pick up and move. And since Heidi is an American, she had no reason to move, and there was no logical reason to take Josh away from his mother. We felt nothing for each other but friendship. We were trying to think in the best interest of our child.” Edward took another sip of his drink, willing himself to calm down. “I would have hardly been home to take care of a child, and at least with her, he would have some sort of stability. I know it sounds selfish, but it has worked for us for six years.”

**  
  
**

Bella sighed as Edward continued. “Josh knows that I'm his dad. He knows I will be there whenever he needs me, no matter what. I just don't have that huge of a role, as sad as that sounds, unless it comes to important decisions in his life with his mother.” Edward shook his head and wiped his sweaty hands on his pant leg. “When you called that day... I had every intention of telling you, but I wanted it to be face to face. I wasn't due to see him for a few more weeks, but Heidi had an emergency and was in a bind, so I flew to him. I hoped that maybe I could sneak in a visit with you, too. Obviously, that didn't work out well.”

**  
  
**

Bella nodded, but still remained quiet.

**  
  
**

“You’re a very young woman just starting out her life. It’s a daunting thing--us seeing if we fit together as well in reality as we do...Did over an internet connection. I love my son, Bella. He’s a part of me, and he always will be, but he’s not a part of my day to day life.  Under normal circumstances, I can’t see that I’d have told a woman I was dating about him until I was sure we would last. It’s not an easy thing to explain, and I know I’m not doing it the justice it deserves when it comes to explaining this. It sounds more complicated than it is, and I wanted to be able to show you that first. I owed you that much.” Bella’s eyes lifted to meet his for a moment, but still so difficult to read. “I am so unbelievably--”

**  
  
**

“Looks like you two were deep in conversation. Sorry to interrupt,” Dr. Casas said as he sat down, chuckling softly. “If it was about data, I do hope that maybe you'll think about hiring Bella when the time comes. She is an unbelievable asset to have.”

**  
  
**

“I have no doubt about that, Eleazar,” Edward replied  as he looked at Bella. “None at all. I can tell already that she's amazing at what she does.” Edward stood up from the table and placed a few bills down. “I am sorry, but I need to leave. I just remembered a staff meeting that I must attend this afternoon. Lunch is on me.”

**  
  
**

He walked around the table and offered his hand to Bella. “It was nice to meet you. I'm glad we got the chance to talk.” He pulled her in closer, looked over towards Dr. Casas, before he whispered, “Please tell me you'll meet with me tonight, so that we can continue this conversation. I have so much to say, and I'm not ready for this to be our final goodbye.”

**  
  
**

Bella just stared at him with watery eyes and his heart sank, but he squeezed her hand once more, nodded, and walked away.

**  
  
**

Later that day, his phone chimed with an incoming text.

**  
  
**

Meet at the lab steps at the University at six tonight. We'll take it from there. -B

 **  
  
**For the first time in months, he felt a tiny sliver of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wonderful readers, your thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some of us have very strict definitions of what a deadbeat dad is. Wow. :)

“Are you sure about this, Bella?”

 

Bella dragged the pillow she’d been pressing against her face away and glared at her best friend. “Are you fucking kidding me? Of course not.”

 

Alice sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Bella. “Months of avoiding his calls like the plague, then you see him once and give in?”

 

“Yeah, you know what? Yes. Except it’s more like months of trying to figure out what the hell he was all about, getting a brief glimpse, and then giving in. I’m curious.”

 

“What are you curious about?”

 

Bella sat up. She’d been trying to figure that out herself ever since she’d laid eyes on him. “You of all people know how many sleepless nights he gave me. Why do you think I couldn’t sleep? Because there were about a million questions running through my head. You know, when he finally gave up calling, I started kicking myself. Not because I still thought there was a chance for us.” She closed her eyes at this. Even after all these months, they were hard words to say. “But because I could have had the answers. Well, I want them now.”

 

Alice tilted her head, her expression sad. “What good are answers if they aren’t the truth?”

 

“Don’t do that. No one is just one thing. He lied to me. Twice. Two huge lies, and that’s why we’re not an us right now. That’s not going to change.” Bella took a deep breath, thinking again about her words before she said them. This man had made her feel like the world’s biggest fool once. Was she being naive? She knew it was possible.  “But unless he was some kind of compulsive liar, I have to believe I knew him. Not all of him, obviously, but I knew him.  He’ll answer my questions.

 

“Besides,” she said, her tone cold. “There are a lot of things I want him to hear.”

 

“What’s Brit for asshole?”

 

Bella’s lip twitched. “Prat. Bollocks...hole… No. I think bollocks are balls.” She wrinkled her nose. “Arsehole!”

 

“Arsehole doesn’t sound bad enough.”

 

“That’s true. I don’t think I could say that without giggling.”

 

Alice hugged her. “I think it’s a good idea, Bella. Get some closure if you can.”

 

“Closure.” Bella sighed and put her head on Alice’s shoulder. “It could have been one of those movie moments, you know? I knew Dr. Casas talked to him. I heard them on the phone before. I knew I’d probably run into him, especially since we’re in the same field. Nothing prepares you for it though. I saw him and the air changed.”

 

“What you had with him was real, honey. I know that’s been hard to deal with since you never got to touch him, but it was all real. Well...I guess you can say mostly real since he did lie about a few big things.”

 

“But not about us.” They hadn’t been a lie. Their rapport, their shared interests, their genuine enjoyment of each other--none of that had been lie.

 

Alice hugged her tighter. “I’ll be here for you when you get back.”

~0~

Bella tried her hardest to keep her mind on her work, but the closer it got to six, the less she could concentrate. There was a big part of her that wanted to tell Edward to fuck off.  Maybe  if she got him to agree never to speak to her again, it might erase him from her life. Wasn’t that what she’d been trying to do all this time, not picking up the phone when he called? Sending his e-mails directly to the trash? Blocking him on Skype?

 

A lot of good that had done. Even months later, he was on her mind daily. No. She was done running from him. She needed to quiet the voices in her head. This whole situation had a beginning, and now it needed an end, whatever the hell that was.

 

By five-thirty, she had everything cleaned up for the day. She needed a walk to clear her head before she saw him. Taken by surprise the day before, she’d been angrier than she wanted. It wasn’t the most mature display she could imagine.

 

Deep in thought, Bella wasn’t paying much attention as she hurried down the step. She wasn’t looking up, so it probably shouldn’t have been a surprise when she barrelled into a solid body. They both stumbled, and she shrieked, scrambling for a hold that wasn’t there. Her body pitched, but before she could fall down the stairs, a strong arm looped around her waist. She was pulled up against a firm, steady body to safety. Heart pounding out of control, Bella looked up and all the breath left her.

 

Of course it was Edward. Of course it was. For the first time in her life, she was in Edward Cullen’s arms. Her face was tilted up and his tilted down, eyes drawn first with concern then widening as he realized it was her he held. She felt his body go as ramrod stiff as hers, and he seemed just as frozen. For seconds, they stared at each other, and Bella wondered if she was so dizzy because of her almost-fall or if it had something to do with the electricity rolling through her.

 

“Are you all right?” he asked, breathless.

 

“Yes.” She blinked and forced herself to take a large step backward. “You’re early.”

 

“Yes, I…” He gestured somewhat helplessly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes.”

 

Bella closed her eyes, trying to find a calm center again. “Can we walk?” This was why she’d asked him to meet her on the steps. She didn’t want to be in a room with him. She didn’t know that she trusted herself, especially with this physical pull in the air between them.

 

“Of course,” he said. He motioned ahead of them with his hand. “Lead the way.”

 

They walked in silence for a minute or so. It was awkward. Clearly neither one of them knew where to begin.

 

“Bella--” he started, but at the sound of his voice, she found hers.

 

“I need to know what you want from me.”

 

His footstep faltered, but only for a second. “What I want from you?”

 

“Yes,” she said, fighting to keep the irritation from her voice. “I don’t know what you think this is. You have no reason to tell me the truth at this point. Not after everything, so I’m trying to figure out why it’s so important to you. What do you want from me? You don’t still want me. You couldn’t.”

 

“I couldn’t?” He was quiet for a few more steps, and when he did speak, his tone was sad. “Bella, you’re a very rare woman. In the interest of complete and brutal honesty, of course I still want you.”

 

Bella’s breath caught. She stared down at her feet. They felt disjointed somehow, as they were moving mechanically without her permission. She heard him sigh and then his humourless chuckle. “We scientists are rather an antisocial lot, are we not? It takes rather a lot for another human being to get our attention. I know that’s true of me. So yes, I still want you. Yes, there is some part of me that hopes...Well--”

 

“We never would have worked anyway,” Bella said, wrapping her arms around herself. “I want kids some day for one thing.”

 

Now, it was Edward’s turn to suck in a breath. She chanced a look at him and saw his jaw was taut. He breathed in through his nose and out again before he spoke. “I want children too. I’ve always wanted a family. A child I could hold and raise. I still have those dreams. I’d like to be a proper father.”

 

“Just not to the son you already have.” Bella was pissed on this kid’s behalf. What a shitty thing for his father to say.

 

“In a perfect world.”

 

“That sounds like an excuse.”

 

“Yes, I suppose it would to you,” he snapped, sounding irritated for the first time.

 

“What do you want me to think?” she asked, coming up short. “I didn’t think you could be that guy. That guy who isn’t involved in his kid’s life.”

 

“I am involved in my child’s life.” He huffed and sat down on a bench, arms crossed as he looked up at her. “I don’t blame you for whatever you’re thinking. How could I? Before Heidi announced she was pregnant, I had very firm ideas about a man who was, at best, a part-time father. There was a very clear right and wrong.”

 

“There is a very clear right and wrong,” Bella said, glaring down at him.

 

He looked up, and Bella was struck by the expression on his face. There was sadness and hurt there, yes, but also something she might have identified as tiredness. “It’s a very pretty idea, isn’t it? To believe that every child should be the center of its parents’ universe. It’s a nice idea to think there should have been no question of what was to be done. I should have given up everything, changed my entire life, my hopes and dreams, because nothing about my work and myself should have been more important than my child, is that right? People say that being a parent is about being selfless. Well, Bella, let me tell you from this side of the fence, that is absolute bollocks, and any parent who believes they’re absolutely selfless is delusional at best.”

 

With a huff, Bella sat down at the opposite end of the bench from him. “Completely, no, but some of them are better than others.”

 

“Yes, that’s very true. I’m only human. I’m as susceptible to making excuses for myself as anyone else.” Edward rubbed a hand over his chin, considering her. “How about this. You’re a scientist. You’re used to the idea that a thing is not necessarily what it seems. Oftentimes, it’s the sum of the parts, the sum of the facts, that make up the reality of how things work. Yes?”

 

Bella nodded, somewhat curious to see where he was going with this.

 

“Then let me explain the facts to you. Listen like a scientist, as scientists shouldn’t believe their hypothesis correct without the necessary research. Do you think you can do that?” he asked, his tone gentle.

 

She waved a hand, indicating he should continue.

 

“Okay.” Edward was quiet a few more moments, gathering his thoughts. “As we spoke of already, it was a particularly busy time for me at the lab when I learned Heidi was pregnant. Even now, I more frequently than not work sixty hour weeks, but back then it was closer to eighty.

 

“We’ve already talked about this, but consider, really consider, my work. Heidi wouldn’t have moved here, so I’d have had to move to the states, to California, if I wanted to be near my son. Consider what you yourself are going through now--the very beginnings of a process that’s going to both open doors and limit your capabilities as a scientist. Our line of work gets awfully specific. It’s not like you can just decide what kind of science you want to do.”

 

Bella smirked slightly at this, finding the humor in it. Graduate studies got insanely specific. The study of genitalia in male flies on their last third of life--things like that.  It was difficult to branch out once all that effort and study had gone into one specific area of knowledge.

 

“It’s all about building upon what you have.” He swept his arm out, gesturing around him. “All my opportunities came from my father, so it’s little wonder I ended up in labs he helped set up, working towards goals he started. From my master’s work on up to the lab that employs me now, I’ve built steadily upward to get where I am. Working to develop newer and better medicine, aiming for a cure for these devastating diseases we work with--you’ve had a chance to see what that process looks like. It’s years upon years of work for the slightest breakthrough.”

 

“Patience is the first virtue they teach us,” Bella said.

 

Edward nodded, his look somewhat hopeful. “Perhaps things would be different if I was just on a team, but I wasn’t. I was the head of the team. It was my research, my ideas, my drugs being made and tested. To pull out suddenly would have been to invalidate my research, wasting not only my life but the lives of all those on my team and the money of my backers. My backers may have chosen not to invest again, and the lab would have suffered, You’re in this field, Bella. I know you’re just starting out, but you had to have heard stories. Tell me I’m wrong.”

 

Bella was quiet. He was right. She knew he was right. It was easy to accuse him of choosing his work over his child as if his work was something like increasing the bottom line of a fortune 500 company. He was working to advance medicine, to cure diseases. It was important work, and he was also right to note that it was not only his work but everyone on the team that would have been invalidated. She shuddered at the thought.

 

Seeing that she understood, Edward continued. “That was one factor. Sticking for the moment with talking about my work, you also know as well as I do that it’s not exactly easy to find gainful employment. I’ve already said I was lucky. Being my father’s son, I knew I was guaranteed a place in this lab. My own hard work and discoveries were what gave me my own team, but that’s neither here nor there. The point is, if I were to try to find work with any other lab, it wouldn’t be as simple as merely applying. Perhaps I would have gotten onto another team, as a grunt, furthering someone else’s work. It’s possible, but it is never a guarantee.”

 

He shrugged. “I suppose I could have found tangential work. Some of the larger pharmaceutical companies hire people with my background to write their press releases, give lectures. Perhaps I could have found work in my field, but it wouldn’t have been a given.”

 

“But let’s say for argument’s sake that I had found another job--Thrown a decade worth of work out the window to move thousands of miles away to be with my son. People have done it, and they pat themselves on the back for being selfless. But there’s such a thing as resentment. The work I do and the time I’ve spent doing it are extraordinarily meaningful to me. A child is meaningful, yes, but I should hope that everyone has much more meaning in their lives than their children. Children can be loved and resented at the same time, and they will know it. Think about that, and tell me that the right and wrong thing is a matter of black and white.

 

“Then, there’s one last factor to consider, and that, of course, is Joshua’s mother.  Heidi is a jetsetter, and having a child hasn’t stopped that.” He smiled then, a small, adoring smile. “Joshua has been to more countries than I have. They may be based in California, but they’re constantly on the move. Even if I could find another lab, then what? Not see my son half the year anyway because I have to stay home and work while they’re gallivanting around the world?  Should I have given up my life, my passion, to follow after them regardless of everything? Does having a child make everything else you want in your life worthless including your own happiness?

 

“It’s a matter of circumstances. If Heidi hadn’t been who she was, if she’d been destitute or emotionally unable to raise a child on her own, things absolutely would have been different. As it is, Heidi is and will always be very independent. Her biggest fear when she found out she was pregnant was that I would want to be more involved. That wasn’t what she wanted for herself. She never wanted to raise a child with a man. In fact, she’s had a very hard time the few times I’ve seen fit to step up and talk to her about something I want for Joshua, an experience I want him to have or something I sincerely feel is not the best for him. Life with her would have been a constant fight. Tell me that’s something you think is best for the child.”

 

He turned where he sat, angling his body toward hers. “I am ever so glad my son exists, Bella. I am. He’s a beautiful, clever little boy, and I couldn’t be more proud. He’s happy. He lacks for nothing.  Ours isn’t a conventional relationship, but he knows me, loves me, and knows that when he needs me, I’ll be there. That’s exactly what happened that day. Heidi was going into an area it would have been dangerous to take a child. She was going to leave him with his grandparents and nannies--he has the best nannies and tutors money can buy--but he said he wanted his daddy, so I went.”

 

The silence between them stretched on for minutes as Bella considered everything he’d said. Finally, she grunted, shaking her head with a realization.

 

“What is it?” he asked.

 

“I was thinking it’s almost like you have an open adoption. Like if you were the one who got pregnant, you’d have given it away because you couldn’t raise a baby at that point in your life.”

 

“That’s...yes. Somewhat. I think in adoptions the birth parent releases responsibility. I do pay my fair share for my son. Heidi is independently wealthy, which is how she can afford to be such a philanthropist, but it’s the principle of the matter. However, I see what you’re saying. An open adoption is where the birth parent is able to see their child on occasion?”

 

“Yes. I have a friend who did that. She had a baby when she was sixteen. She sees her once a year on her birthday, and gets updates. I don’t think she’s the scum of the earth, so I think I get it.”

 

She lifted her head to glare at him. “Now, why the hell could you not come up with all of that when I asked you point blank if you had any other secrets?”

 

He grimaced at that and ducked his head.

 

Bella’s heart hurt, but she found most of her anger was, for the moment, quiet. “It really sucked that you thought you couldn’t trust me with that, Edward.”

 

“Oh, ducky.” He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her with those intense green eyes. “It’s not trust, Bella. I did trust that you would and could understand. If I hadn’t, I’d have never entertained the idea of starting anything with you. You know me, Bella. You know the essence of who I am better than possibly anyone on the planet. That was the nice thing about meeting the way we did. There was no reason for either of us to put on a mask, to be anything other than who we are.

 

“But there’s a difference between you knowing who I am and knowing what my life is. And the same goes for me of you. There’s every possibility that you and I would have seen each other in our lives and we simply wouldn’t fit. I was hoping if we did fit well in the reality of each other’s lives, you’d be able to see for yourself how the situation with my son works.” He shook his head as though irritated. “Bella, really, I’m not offering you a defense here. I was in the wrong. You did ask me point blank, and I lied to you. My reasons made sense to me at the time, but in hindsight, I can’t figure why I thought it would be better this way.”

 

“Yeah, well.” Bella kicked at the ground. Her head was spinning, and that made it difficult to remember she was angry. She didn’t want to forgive him. Her heart still hurt, and the betrayal that had literally knocked her on her ass in England still had firm hold of her wounded pride. She just didn’t want to be angry right then.

 

“I want to ask you for a favor,” Bella said, her heart beginning to pick up an erratic rhythm.

 

He tilted his head, studying her, and she wondered if he’d picked up on her sudden bout of nerves. “I can’t think of much I wouldn’t do for you.”

 

Was she about to do this?

 

There was no denying that despite all the bad things that existed between them, there was also this energy. It was heat and electricity. It was tug and pull. She steeled herself and scooted closer. After all, she had nothing to lose. He’d made the biggest fool of her once, and she’d survived. It stood to reason she could feel foolish again if she got the answer to one of the more pressing questions she’d had in the months they’d been separated. Hell, it was a question she’d first asked months before that even.

 

What would it be like to kiss him?

 

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and shook her head as though she could shake it away. She forced herself to look up at him. “I’ll understand if you can’t give me this, because it doesn’t mean anything. I mean...it doesn’t mean you should hope. It’s like you said. Maybe we weren’t missing anything. Maybe we just never would have fit.”

 

“That’s not what I said.” His voice was low and raw. It sent a shiver down her spine, and she waved a hand at him, restless.

 

“Kiss me,” she said.

 

He blew out a sharp breath. “Bella…”

 

“I want to know what I could have had. I want to know if it was even worth crying over.”

 

He winced, but his eyes were wide. He darted his tongue over his lips, looking at hers. His breath was shaky, but he nodded. “If that’s really what you want.”

 

It was awkward at first. He scooted toward her a bit. She scooted toward him. It was as though they were strangers forced into close proximity, which she supposed was close to the case. It was strange to want someone desperately, and yet want them as far away from you as possible. She wondered what this was for him and wondered if he’d ached as badly as she had all these months.

 

He stretched one arm out behind her on the bench and cupped her cheek with the other. His touch was gentle, but she started anyway. She closed her eyes, her hand resting on his knee as his breath fell hot on her skin. He waited, as though he expected her to tell him to stop. She didn’t. She couldn’t. His nearness alone was intoxicating. She’d wanted this kiss for over nine months now.

 

The first brush of their lips was a sweet, tentative thing. It was the quintessential first kiss--a press of their lips, a tender exploration to see how they fit together.

 

It wasn’t enough.

 

Bella brought her hand up to cup his neck. She tilted her head, kissing him back. His mouth responded to her, and the arm he’d had along the back of the bench came to rest on her shoulder. She felt the brush of his tongue along her bottom lip and opened her mouth to him.

 

This kiss was the culmination of everything they had once been to each other. Colleagues who respected each other’s work. Friends who couldn’t get enough of each other’s words. The quasi-lovers who had shared intimate moments and orgasm but no touch. Never a touch. He’d promised to do so many wonderful things with this mouth, his lips, his tongue. This kiss was hard, wanting. She threaded her fingers up into his hair, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

 

Then came the bittersweet tang of desperation. Bella wanted so much to disappear into this kiss, to pull him to his feet and stumble drunkenly, attached at the lips, until they found somewhere more private. She wanted all the things his voice had promised her once. She wanted it, and yet…

 

He’d hurt her. He’d lied, and she didn’t trust him.

 

Whimpering against his mouth, she twined her leg around his, pulling him closer. Her kisses were breathless, bruising, but he was kissing her back in kind, his fingertips digging into the skin of her side. They both knew that when this ended, when they had to part, this was probably all they ever would be. He moaned, and the sound vibrated against her skin.

 

She needed to stop before she couldn’t think anymore. She needed to stop because she couldn’t breathe.

 

Bella pulled away with a gasp, instantly putting space between them. She put a hand to her heart, feeling the racing beat, and licked her swollen lips. She stood and almost fell. Her legs shook, but she started to walk. He stood but stopped when she held her hand out, palm up in a stopping motion. “I have to go,” she said, her voice breathy.

 

She started to walk again, skidding to a halt when he called her name. He didn’t move from the bench, but spoke in a voice as shaky as she felt. “Can I see you again? We have more to talk about, don’t we?”

 

Oh god, he didn’t play fair. There wasn’t much she wouldn’t have agreed to when her heart was pounding and her head spinning. And he was right. She hadn’t gotten a chance to yell at him, among other things. She hadn’t gotten a chance to tell him exactly how low he’d made her feel.

 

“Can you be at the steps tomorrow?” she asked.

 

“Yes.”

  
“Okay. Tomorrow,” she said, and she hurried away as quickly as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case you haven’t heard, I started a Facebook group. We have some great discussions in there, so if you want to come along, just search for me by name. :) LyricalKris
> 
> Mwah. Love you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, MOH here. Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Edward wasn't too keen on going to conventions or meetings, let alone lectures. He'd have much rather stayed in the office doing work there than being out with the masses. It wasn't like he hadn't heard it all before. In fact, the last few lectures he had attended in the past three months, since he first started talking to Bella again, had all been on some of the reports and papers he had submitted. It amazed him how time went by so fast when he really didn't want it to. Summer had quickly turned into fall, and fall became winter even faster.

He walked into the lecture hall, his mind wandering to the last email he exchanged with Bella the night before. She had asked if she could read his upcoming paper he’d been working on. Their correspondence now was always about work; never anything personal like it used to be. Even something as mundane as work made him smile, simply due to the fact that she had emailed him. They had yet to really see each other face-to-face outside of anything work related, and  he hated that. The last time he physically saw her, besides the time she let him explain his screw ups, was when Eleazar had sent her over to his lab with paperwork a few weeks before. She talked to another lab technician instead, but he did get a wave and a small smile.

He secretly hoped that maybe they'd be able to move past all of the mistakes he had made all of those months before and move beyond the friendship they were building again. He couldn't make himself stop feeling more; the feelings were always there, and lately, were growing more and more each time he saw her and with every email or text they exchanged. They hadn't skyped, and he couldn't blame Bella for that. It was too personal, and brought back memories of when they had innocent fun with each other. In no way were they ready for that anytime soon, but he’d hoped that they could build on the foundation that was laid, become friends, and maybe in the future he could hope for something much deeper. Something that would allow him to give in to the already growing feelings that were building for Bella all along..

His laptop bag, that also held all of his notes of the upcoming lecture, swung at his side as he walked into yet another lecture hall. His eyes roamed as he looked around the room, recognizing some graduate students, as well as colleagues and university professors. Halfway to his seat, a professor from the University of Chicago stopped him to say hello, chat him up and shake his hand. The man was well known to be a terrible bore. Though he smiled and nodded, Edward's mind wandered. It was no wonder he picked up on a nearby conversation.

“I don't know why you had to drag me to this, Bella. I don’t know anyone here or a damn thing about what will be talked about. I'm already bored!” Edward knew that voice; he'd heard it a few times before. Alice. He shuffled on his feet, wondering if he should go and say hi. If he did, he would have Bella to entertain him throughout the upcoming lecture, and as an added bonus, one-on-one time with her as well. So Edward finished his chat with the professor, promising him that he would email a paper off to him on another procedure before saying goodbye.

Stop being such a git, Edward. Get on with it already. Edward sighed, before he began to walk over to the two women, completely unsure how his presence would make Bella feel.

“Well, fancy seeing you here, Miss Swan,” Edward said, smiling as Bella's eyes widened in surprise and a slow smile graced her face.

“Hello, Edward. I should've known you'd be here.” Though her words were innocent, Bella’s voice always did something to him. He could never figure out how just a few simple words made his stomach feel like a thousand butterflies had taken up residence in it.

“I am, and it seems that you've dragged poor Alice here as well,” he replied.

Alice chose that moment to chime in. “Well, Bella, I think it is safe to say that I can go now. You have Edward here, after all.” She hugged Bella and waved at Edward before turning around and leaving.

“I guess that settles that. Looks like she hates Biology more than she dislikes you at the moment,” Bella said as she fidgeted with her hands. “Don't suppose you'd mind me sitting next to you so I don't feel so alone here?”

Edward shook his head and smiled, glad that despite Alice not liking him too much, he took it as a good sign that she allowed him to keep Bella company. “I should hope you’d know that I'd much rather your company than anyone else’s.”

Bella smiled and nodded, following behind Edward as he led the way to their seats. Despite the fact he wasn’t looking forward to the lecture, he still preferred to sit more up towards the front, closer to the speaker. They quickly found their seats and sat down. Silence slowly engulfed them, neither of them sure just what to say. Though, if Edward were honest, he was so happy to have Bella by his side, words didn't matter so much. He found that he was glad to be able to finally share something with her that they were both interested in.

The both of them, throughout the two-hour-long lecture, shifted in their seats, trying to keep themselves awake, while the speaker droned on and on about nuclei, particles, DNA strands, things they’ve heard a million times over. Eventually, the lecture was over, allowing Bella and Edward to stretch up out of their seats and grab their belongings as they waited their turn to be able to leave the hall.

“Well, that felt like I was back in Biochemistry, listening to my professor talk as slow as he could,” Bella said as she pushed open the doors leading outside.

“Really? That bad? I'd hate to hear what you would think if I was the one giving the lecture," Edward replied in a teasing manner.

Bella turned to face him, her hair being kicked up by the cold, bitter wind as she placed her gloves on. “I'd like to think your accent would make hearing all the sciency stuff worth it.”

“Sciency, Miss Swan? And here I thought you were a well educated woman. Lowering your standards there?” Edward had the urge to pull her into his side, wrap his arms around her shoulders, but he stayed back.

“Hey, don't knock the word sciency. It's a word. I said so.” She winked at Edward before placing her scarf around her neck and finally zipping up her coat. “Well, I should head back to my place. I still have a few things I need to work on before bed.”

“Oh. Of course. Do you need a ride? It is entirely too cold for you to have to walk.”

“I'll be fine, Edward. It is only a few blocks. Plus, I like the silence the snow brings, and how beautiful it is when the first snowflakes fall. I'll see you around.”

Edward watched her walk off, shaking his head as he wished she had taken him up on his offer of a ride. At least then, they would have had more time together.

*.*

Josh was due to visit Edward soon, and with Josh living in California, he didn’t see much snow. His parents thought it would be a good idea to send him a few days earlier than planned. A huge storm was due to hit Chicago. A few days after the phone call deciding on an earlier visit, Edward was sitting in his office, typing up a report for yet another grant. It was one they desperately hoped to be on the receiving end of, so he was thoroughly engrossed, when he heard a tiny voice calling out, “Daddy! Daddy! I'm here!”

He wasn't expecting Josh so soon, but he wasn't about to complain. He suddenly stood up, closing his laptop, just before he walked out the door of his office. His son immediately saw him and ran to Edward, jumping into his arms.

“Hey, Josh! How is my little guy? You're here early.” Edward held his son to him and kissed his cheek. “Not that I'm complaining one bit. You just made my day a thousand times brighter.”

Josh’s smile brightened as he wrapped his arms around his dad's neck tighter. “Mom dropped me off early due to the storm. It is really snowing out there.” His eyes shone with happiness. “And I got some stuff in my backpack I wanna show you. Can we go to your home now? Do we have to stay here long?”

He was about to reply to Josh when he saw Bella walk in. Snow covered her jacket as she brushed it off before stepping further into the lab. She pulled out some papers, sorting them as she walked back toward his office. He set Josh back down on his feet as he grabbed a hold of his hand. “We won't be here long, I promise. And I can't wait to see what you brought to show me.” Josh smiled and nodded as he followed Edward over to where Bella was.

“Bella?”

“Oh, hey, Edward. How are you?” she asked, her eyes widening in surprise as she looked down and noticed Edward’s son. “And who is that cute, little man standing next to you?”

“I'm good. And this little man is my son, Josh,” Edward replied, bending down so he was eye level with his son. “Josh, this is my very good friend, Bella.” Josh smiled at Bella and shyly waved. Edward stood back up, squeezing his son's hand gently three times. His own way of saying I love you.

“It's nice to finally meet you, Josh. You look so much like your father. Even the hair,” Bella said, laughing.

“So what brings you by? Such a nice treat to get to see you,” Edward asked. Bella then to Edward, “Eleazar had some papers he wanted me to drop off to you, and you owe me a copy of yours.” Bella handed off the paper, her fingers grazing  Edward's as he grabbed them from her.

“Thank you, Bella. Please follow me into my office, so I can get you a copy of what I owe you. I'm rather curious of your thoughts,” he said as he walked towards his office, Josh and Bella following him. Once he entered the room, he made his way over to the desk and grabbed the bound documents. “Here you go.”

“Thank you. I'll start in on it tonight.” She smiled and placed the papers in her bag. “I should probably head back to the lab before it starts snowing harder.” She turned to go, but before she could get through the door, a little hand tugged on hers. She turned around and found Josh right behind her.

“You could come to lunch with Dad and me?” he asked, and then looked over his shoulder at Edward.

“You know, that sounds like a good idea, Josh. What do you say, Bella?”

The both of them unleashed the saddest looking, puppy-dog- like eyes on her, and she found it hard to resist. “Okay. Okay. Put those pouts away. I'll go, just let me call Eleazar to let him know.” The boys high-fived at Bella's answer as she grabbed her phone out of her bag and made her call. A minute later, she hung up with a smile and asked, “So, where are we going?”

They soon picked a local pizza restaurant and all began their quick walk over there, Josh insisting on holding Bella's hand as they made their way to the restaurant. They were soon seated and placed their order.

“Thank you for joining us, Bella.” Edward took a sip of his soda, as he watched his son coloring.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Bella said, as she nervously fidgeted in her seat. “I can see how happy he makes you. Your smile somehow grows wider every time I've seen you look at him. He's a cutie. Thank you for introducing me to him.”

“Of course. I do wish I had done it sooner. I will forever be sorry for that.”

“It is what it is, Edward. But I'm happy I got to meet him now.”

Their food arrived, and while they ate, Josh began taking something out of his backpack to show his dad in between every other bite.. First, it was a new Iron Man toy, then a DVD of Big Hero 6  he insisted they had to watch, which was soon followed by a small, boxed science experiment set. “Mom bought this for me, and I want to do it with you. It says we can make crystals, and that seems so cool, Dad!”

“You got it, bud. We'll get working on that tonight. It sounds fun.” Edward looked over at Bella, and noticed that she was smiling at the two of them.

“Are we all finished?” Edward asked, before placing his napkin down onto his empty plate.

“I don't think I can eat another bite. That was a good pizza choice, Josh.” Bella, said as she looked over to Josh.

“I thought so, Bella. A pizza must have lots of cheese and pepperoni,” he said, giggling.

Edward paid the bill, much to Bella's protests, and left a tip. Each one of them quickly bundled up before beginning their short walk back to Edward's lab. Once they stepped out of the eatery, they found that the snow had really picked up. It was coming down in bigger flakes.

Josh ran ahead of them, his head up towards the sky, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he tried to catch snowflakes, while his father and Bella looked on, laughing at his silliness. Once they neared the lab, Josh turned towards Edward. “Can we build a snowman, Dad? Look at all this snow.”

“Sure, why not?” Edward  turned towards Bella, “Do you have the time? I’m sure you probably have to get back?”

Bella shook her head, as she looked down at her watch. “It is only a little past noon, I still have some time. Go on and build a snowman.” She smiled, ushering him back towards his son, who was in the buildings front courtyard. They both began to form a small ball for the bottom part of the snow man, grunting as it became harder to roll up and push. “I think that's the bottom, sorted, don't you, little dude?”

Josh nodded, and then picked up more snow to try and make a snowball for the next part of the snow man. Edward noticed Josh’s lip curl up in a smile as a giggle escaped him.  He turned his head in time to see a snowball coming straight for his dad, which hit Edward right on the side of the head, causing Edward to sharply turn towards Bella.

“Really, Bella? You want to have a snowball fight?” Bella launched another snowball as Edward lobbed his own. Without thinking, he took off toward her and tackled her to the ground. Bella dissolved in giggles, a blush covering her cheeks the more she laughed. Edward looked down at her, the urge to kiss her was strong. She looked so happy and carefree, so beautiful with her hair splayed out behind her in the snow.

“Oohhhh, she's making goo-goo  eyes at you, Dad. I think she likes you,” Josh said in a sing-song sort of voice.

Edward laughed and leaned his head in closer to Bella's ear. “I really hope so.” He then kissed her left cheek and helped her up, brushing off the snow.

Bella shyly smiled at Edward as she straightened out her coat. “Thank you for a wonderful afternoon, guys. I had so much fun. But I really need to get back to work.”

They waved goodbye, and all three of them went on with their day.

Later that night, once Edward had watched Big Hero 6, and long after he had did the experiment with this son, he sat at his desk. He closed his eyes, tired from looking at work documents, and his began to wonder about Bella and what she was doing. He decided to do something then that he hadn't done in a long while. He pinged her on Gchat.

Edward: Thank you for today.

He stared at the screen, willing her to reply. A good five minutes passed before he saw her user name flash.

Bella: It was a great afternoon. I don't think I've smiled like that in a while. I loved seeing you with Josh.

Edward: I'm happy we could make you do that. Is it bold of me to ask to see you again? Maybe this time with no work, or science getting in the way.

Bella: I think we can do that.

 **  
**Edward went to bed that night completely happy. Nothing could top what the day had brought him. He finally had a small glimmer of hope that they could finally move forward, and he vowed that he wouldn't do anything to screw up his chance this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. So, thoughts?
> 
> Kris’s notes: Mega thanks to Songster for beta’ing. Poor dahling is sick.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welp. Here we go, kids.

In the end, it was Jasper who gave Bella the perspective she needed.

 

He’d been listening to the back and forth struggle as Bella and Alice tried to puzzle the situation out. Bella couldn’t stay away from Edward. They ran in the same professional circles, and the more she was exposed to him, the harder it was to forget why she fell so hard and fast for him. There was no denying they were well-matched.

 

After Alice caught Jasper making a face, she goaded him until he gave up his two cents.

 

“Fine,” he said. “Remember you asked for it. This whole situation is one big tangle of semantics, and I hate semantics.”

 

He huffed and shook his head, searching for the right words. “Okay, look. Seems pretty straightforward to you, right? You asked him a direct question, and he lied. That’s the sticking point, isn’t it? Not the kid, that he lied.”

 

Bella bristled. “I could have handled the fact he had a kid, but yeah. And it was the second lie.”

 

“From this side of the situation, you think you could have handled that he had a kid. That’s easy to say, but let’s put that aside for a minute. Here’s the the thing I don’t think you’re considering, sugar. Yes, he lied, but you asked him for all his secrets before you had a right to ask.”

 

“What do you mean?” Alice asked. “He’d already lied about his age. That was a big lie. You think Bella didn’t have a right to ask what the hell else he might be hiding?”

 

“Not really, no. Because that part of his life didn’t involve her. Not yet.” He ran his hand through his hair, looking at them both. “Oh, hell. I’m already in trouble, so I might as well go all in.” He looked to Alice. “Baby, you know I love you. You’re my equal in a lot of ways, but you’re never going to have as many years as I do. That’s one of the challenges in relationships like ours. I’ve lived a lot more life, and that’s not going to change.”

 

“So being older than us gives you the right to lie?” Bella asked, beyond irritated at that point.

 

Jasper fixed her with a calm look. “Being born human gives us the right to lie, Bella. Give me a break. We all lie.” He blew out a breath. “But that’s not what I mean. You two haven’t had a chance to really complicate your lives.” He gestured at Bella. “You especially. You’re not going to get into much trouble the way you keep your nose to the grindstone all the time. Which is fine. I’m not criticizing. All I’m saying is the more you live your life, the more you’re going to make choices that have long-reaching consequences. Then, you’re going to make choices based on those consequences. Mostly, you’re going to make the choices that are right for you, but not everyone is going to understand. In other words, you’re going to have more secrets. We all have secrets.

 

“When we meet someone new, we don’t give them everything we are right away. As we get to know people, we give more of ourselves to them.” He waved a hand at Bella. “Your and Edward’s relationship is unique in that it got very intense before you’d ever actually met him. That’s fine too. I mean you don’t think he was lying about how he felt about you, right?”

 

Bella shook her head, her cheeks heating. “No. He wasn’t lying about that.”

 

“From what you’ve said about him, I believe he was serious about you. But you were half the world away from each other. There’s still an element of surreality in that.” He tilted his head, catching Bella’s eyes so she could see he wasn’t trying to judge. “The thing is, Bella, the situation with his son wasn’t any of your business. It wasn’t your business, because you weren’t his girlfriend. You demanded his deepest, darkest secrets before you and he had reached that level of intimacy. Your lives weren’t even remotely entwined yet, so he had every right to keep that very private, difficult to understand element of his life to himself until it was something that affected you too. And no matter what he felt about you, he’s old enough and experienced enough to understand that an online relationship could fall apart in an instant when you put it in the real world.”

 

Seeing Edward after that, Bella had a lot to chew on. Semantics, Jasper had said. The petty, minute details that were a distraction from the bare bones facts. Then again, life was made in the semantics.

 

The facts were this: whatever Edward and Bella had shared online, it had the potential to be so much more face to face. She knew that. She knew it every time they interacted, in the way she could forget that he’d ever hurt her when they were talking about their work. The sound of his voice, the look in his eyes--it all still made electricity shoot through her veins, and it was a thousand times more intense when she knew he was touchable.

 

That one kiss. That one kiss she’d allowed herself because she had to know what she was missing, she had to give the depth of her ache meaning, had come close to breaking her will right on the spot. They were physically compatible. That couldn’t be denied. With that kiss, everything he’d promised he would do to her, all the things he’d whispered over Skype, letting her be his hands… she could have all that.

 

“Is it too warm in here?”

 

Bella jumped in her seat, startled out of her risqué memories by Edward’s voice--which didn’t help matters any. She put a hand to her cheek, feeling the heat there. “Uh. Yeah. I mean, no. It’s fine. The temperature I mean.”

 

The corner of Edward’s mouth twitched. “Are you quite all right, Bella?”

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” She cleared her throat and took a sip of her Coke. “What were you saying?”

 

He eyed her another moment before he answered. “I spoke to Josh last evening. He’s in Croatia, and he called to tell me about everything he’s seen.”

 

“That kid does get around, doesn’t he?”

 

Edward hummed an agreement. “More than I do. I’m a fairly well-traveled man, but I haven’t been half the places he has.” He chuckled, the look on his face fond. “He asked about you.”

 

Bella raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

Another hum. “You left quite the impression.” Edward rolled his eyes, looking somewhat abashed. “It seems that my son thinks of me as lonely for reasons that escape me. I can understand where he gets it. He’s constantly surrounded by many people, all clamoring for his mother’s, and therefore, his attention. When he sees me, he’s seen me with my parents and brother, of course, but I, myself, have always been alone.” He leaned in, smiling at her. “He seems to have caught on to the fact I like you.”

 

Bella tilted her head, again shifting and sorting facts and nuances in her thoughts. She wasn’t oblivious to the fact she’d broken his heart. If Jasper was right, she’d hurt him badly because her youth had made her a touch naive. If Jasper was right, he had every self-respecting reason not to want her.

 

After all, he had given her nothing but honesty in what was important to them--whatever they were to each other. He’d never made it a secret that he still had feelings for her, and that kind of thing made a person vulnerable; that vulnerability was why she was so skittish. He’d waited for her--waited to see if she could even be his friend, let alone more. Waited to see if she could accept him for all he was, all his choices, all the inner workings of his life.

 

To herself, she could admit what she hadn’t admitted to Jasper. There was a huge difference between hearing that Edward had a son whom he rarely saw and seeing that child who was obviously well-loved and taken care of. She’d grown up mostly without her father, after all, and while she occasionally felt the ache of his absence, not having him around constantly hadn’t made her life miserable or horrible.

 

Semantics.

 

Bella huffed out a breath. “Edward, I need to ask you a favor.”

 

“Eleazar thought you might. The university doesn’t have the equipment my lab does. Of course you can use--”

 

“What? No. It’s not about that.” Bella laughed, because they were all over the map with each other. Colleagues. Friends. Long distance lovers. And now… “Actually, no. I’m not going to make you do this. I can..” She shook her head again, embarrassed and bemused at her stumbling. She was fairly certain she knew the answer to the question she was about to ask. "Do you, um? Do you want to go out sometime? Like on a date? "

 

His eyes popped wide. "I... A date?"

 

"Yeah. That's where you go out with someone. Usually dinner is involved." She smiled at him, teasing but shy. "There's a question about whether or not there's going to be a goodnight kiss, who’s going to initiate it, and if it’s going to be accepted. That’s the big question on the first date. I think. I don’t know. I’ve never done it.”

 

“Ah.” His face had flushed, but a grin was tugging at the corners of his mouth. A beautiful grin. “I have a vague memory of what that’s like, yes.” His tone took on a hint of seriousness. “Though, Bella… I can answer some of those questions for you.” He looked at her, the expression in his eyes sexy, alluring, and yet somehow still vulnerable. “I can assure you there will be a goodnight kiss. I will if you don’t. Initiate it, I mean. Whether or not it will be accepted is the only variable that remains here.”

 

His eyes held hers, and she could read between the lines. He was asking if she was sure. They could pretend all they wanted, but this wasn’t going to be a typical first date. They knew each other too well for that.

 

“Well,” she said, swallowing down a lump in her throat, pretending she wasn’t freaking out just a little bit on the inside. “You’re going to have to accept to find out, aren’t you?”

 

She happened to glance at her phone and nearly jumped out of her seat, breaking the tension of the moment. “Oh, hell.” She stood and began gathering her things. “I’ve got a class I’m about to be late for. Daylight’s burning. What’s it going to be?”

 

He ran a hand over his mouth, hiding a grin of absolute delight. He cleared his throat, schooling his features to be more nonchalant. “I’ve got nothing going on this Saturday if you’d like to pop by.” He shrugged.

 

“Okay,” Bella said, tamping down her own grin.

 

She was, after all, very young. He’d been her first broken heart, but she’d always known she would risk being burned again. If she took that risk on the same person, a person she was already head over heels for, well, that was her choice, and this was her life. It might not have made sense to anyone else. It might not make sense if she said it out loud to someone who hadn’t watched her go through it. But it was the right choice for her, for them, right then.

 

As she walked to class on a cloud, it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Not being with him, not acknowledging what she felt for him, had been hard work. Now that she’d thrown caution to the wind, everything felt so good, she wondered why she’d fought.

  
It seemed to Bella that she and Edward had always been a foregone conclusion. There was no fighting that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So many thanks to Songster and barburella. There will be an epilogue chapter, but our tale is told. Mwah!


	14. Epilogue

**A year later**

A year didn't feel so long to Edward. He felt as if it had flown by faster than he'd thought possible. It was a year of growing, grants, research, trips, and dates. Something as simple as a date scared him far more than the idea of turning in proposals for new research grants ever did. 

His mind played over everything that had passed by in the last year as he looked out the window of his office. It was a beautiful day out. Blue skies and not a single cloud in the sky. He idly wondered if Bella had the fortune of seeing the same feel-good weather as he was. He smiled at the thought.

Just the mere thought of her sent him into a happy mood. Though, to be honest, for the past few months, his moods had swung up and down. They'd had their stumbles, of course, but they both knew they wanted more out of what they were building. So they fought for it, worked for it just as hard as they did for their research.

All his worries about the two of them evaporated shortly after their first, true date. He had nervously waited for Bella to show up at his place, and at the agreed upon time, he heard a quiet knock at his door. He'd spent the hour before cooking roasted chicken and vegetables, something easy. Once he came to the door, opened it, and laid his eyes on Bella, he was taken aback. She looked beautiful in a modest black and blue dress, her hair pulled up. The way she smiled at him as he held his hand out for her, set his heart into a drumming rhythm. 

It didn't take them long to fall into their usual banter, smiles, and laughter. It was so naturally easy with her, that all worries and nervousness flew out the window. The question of who would kiss who at the end of the date was answered soon enough. Edward walked Bella out to her car at the end of their date, his hand holding hers and not at all wanting to let go. 

“Tonight was amazing, Edward. Thank you.” Her eyes glistened with happiness, and he chose right then to kiss her. His hand let go of hers, and he soon found it softly crossing her collarbone, teasingly sliding up her neck as his left thumb gently brushed across her bottom lip as he leaned in to softly kiss her. He meant for it only to be quick and chaste, but the taste of her wasn't enough. It was never enough. It soon built up to a kiss neither of them were expecting, but once the kiss ended and he pulled away to catch his breath, he couldn't help but drown in her eyes and smile. 

She made him feel things he never thought he would— true happiness, along with never wanting her out of his presence. He felt childish for feeling like butterflies had taken up residence inside, and made his heart pace that much faster. 

It was addicting, the way she made him feel. 

Those feelings she brought never lessened, not even months later. He knew he had things to do, reports to finalize, emails to answer, but all he wanted to think about as he stared out his office window was her. 

She'd been gone for the summer. It was now early September and she was finally returning to Chicago. He was due to pick her up in a few hours at the airport. He had the flowers, and a gift ready for the second she met him at baggage claim. 

Naturally, he’d supported her in leaving for France for a three-month research lab position that she was offered. It was mostly an internship, but it would gain her experience, and one more thing to work her dissertation around. She was, at first, reluctant to leave. She had so much she wanted to do at the home base lab, and things were strong with the two of them now that they had found a comfortable stride in their relationship.

Bella had moved in with Edward a few weeks prior to her finding out that she was offered the internship. She was over the moon, and seeing her face light with happiness made him just as happy and proud of her. 

The day she left, he forced himself to walk away as she made her way to security, tears streaming down her face. He wanted nothing more than to go back to her, wrap her in his arms and kiss those tears away, but he kept walking and fought that urge. He knew if he gave in, he'd buy a ticket and go with her, consequences be damned.

Before they left that morning for the airport, they each promised to email, Skype, text, whatever, as long as they always kept in touch. She wanted to know what Edward's son was up to while she was away as well. Even though they rarely got time with him, they made the most of it when they did, and somewhere along the way, they formed their own family unit. 

Edward turned away from the window and sat down at his desk. His eyes moved over the pictures that now adorned it. He smiled before opening up his email, clicking on the one that interested him the most—from Bella, of course.

**Edward-**

**I'm writing to you just as I head out the door to the airport. While I am happy for the experience, and have absolutely loved it here in beautiful Paris, I can't wait to get home to you.**

**Somewhere in between hours of lab duty, papers, and lab reports, I've found myself homesick. Not in the traditional sense. I don't necessarily miss Chicago or the food, or things you'd normally find you miss when you're homesick. I miss you. Just you.**

**I miss our place. Your arms. Your kisses. Hell, even the smell of you. I don't care if that makes me seem odd, or what have you.**

**I just miss you.**

**I love you.**

**B**

Edward looked to the clock, took notice in the time, and hoped his reply would reach her before she shut her phone off after boarding. She was due to take off very soon.

**My darling-**

**Never feel that you're odd, because you're not. Homesickness is not just one thing, nor does it have to adhere to what society deems it most always is. Homesickness is different for all of us. When I'm away, I'm the same. I don't miss the material things. I miss the two things that can never be replaced if I were to lose them.**

**You and my son.**

**You both are what keeps me going when I'm in a different country, state or city. You can even add a different lab to that as well. The both of you are constantly on my mind, even when I'm wracking numbers in my head, sorting proposals or trying to keep this lab afloat.**

**I find I miss you all the time.**

**Now hurry home to me. I believe I owe you some kisses and unlimited time in my arms, my bed and anywhere else we deem fit.**

**I'll be waiting.**

**E.**

Somehow, Edward lost himself in the piles of paperwork that demanded his attention. The hours flew by, and once his phone beeped with an alarm, telling him he needed to get a move on, he found himself excited. 

He shut his laptop down and placed it in his bag, along with whatever necessary papers needed to follow him home. He made sure he had a long weekend with no interruptions for Bella's return. His son was due back the following week for a visit, but until then, he planned to be wrapped up in Bella for as long as he could. 

Just before he left his office, he grabbed the flowers he had picked up just that morning for Bella, and pocketed the gift he'd had for her as well, and walked through the lab and out to his car. 

He stood there waiting for what felt like hours, but once he caught sight of her long, beautiful brown hair moving through the oncoming crowd, he began to walk toward her, smiling. The minute she saw him, she picked up her pace as well. They met halfway to the main baggage carousel. She collided with him, holding on to Edward tightly as he gave out a surprised groan at her impact. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she lifted her head, and he descended, kissing her soundly. 

Once they pulled away, he presented her with the flowers. Her favorite. A bouquet of different colored irises. The smile that graced her face made all the sneezes during the car ride over, worth it. 

As they waited for the bags to make their appearance in baggage claim, Edward squeezed Bella’s hand three times. “I’m glad you’re back home. A summer apart is way too long.”

Bella turned her face to smile at him, laying her head on his shoulder as they waited. “Even with all I had to do, the hours still seemed to last forever. Even more so, when I didn’t have you to go home to.”

Edward asked about her flight next, and they continued to chat as they waited for her bags to appear. He held her hand, not once letting go, even when, finally, her bags made it onto the carousel. They quickly grabbed them and slowly made their way out of the waiting crowd and toward parking. 

On their way to the car, they talked about anything and everything, too happy to finally be near one another after months of being apart. 

Reluctantly, Edward let go of her hand to place her bags in the trunk. He then opened her door for her, waited for her to get in before closing it, and walking around to the other side. Just before he opened his door, he palmed the box in his right pocket, sighing and trying to quell the nerves he suddenly felt. He pulled it out just before he slid into his seat. He placed the small, square box on her lap before placing the keys in the ignition and starting it.

The silence in the car was palpable until Bella broke it. “Edward… you can't… are you... oh my...”

“I'm hoping your jumbled mess of words there is a good thing, love.”

She didn’t answer him, just kissed him as deep as she could, hoping to convey her feelings through it. She placed the box back in Edward's hand. “Well, are you going to put it on me, or what?”

Instantly, he smiled and did just that. 

Never did he think an errant email would lead him to there, but he was glad it did.

**~.~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kris A/N: Wow! We’re done. It’s been great to work with MoH and to give voice to this Bella. I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for bearing with us through a bit of a hiatus. Much thanks to Betsy for the help.**
> 
> **MoH A/N: It has been a lot of fun to work with LyricalKris on this. I definitely worked out of my comfort zones in terms of PoV, but I’m glad I did. Thank you for having patience and sticking with us through the long wait for this Epilogue. I can’t thank you all enough for reading. We hope you’ve enjoyed. Thank you.**


End file.
